All In a Day's Work
by sailorsenshi7
Summary: Rin Higurashi is in a bind. Desperate to help her sister with medical bills, she accepts a job working as a personal assistant for a certain dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru, at his large company.
1. Chapter 1

Breathe.  
In. Out.  
I inhaled deeply, nerves causing my entire body to shake.

I was standing just outside of the largest building in central Tokyo. Today I had a job interview and everything was riding on a positive outcome. The pay was more than decent even if the hours would be long and tiring.

I shuddered just THINKING about how difficult the job would be. Lord Sesshomaru was in need of a personal assistant, and it was a well-known fact that he hated humans. Absolutely despised them. I was human.

I sighed wistfully. Reaching the front door, a bellhop opened one for me. I smiled in thanks before hurrying inside.

The security just on the first floor was impressive. There were two armed guards along each exit, and I knew from reading in the papers, one guard each rode inside the elevators every single day. According to a rag magazine, a man had left his elevator once only to use the bathroom. While he was using the facilities, Lord Sesshomaru had climbed into that same elevator shortly after, and had been displeased with the lack of security. I had my own opinion on that. He was probably just pissed that he had to press a button himself. Anyway, the guard had been fired, and the magazines had sensationalized on how ruthless, the most upcoming demon in the region was.

That story had been enough to almost deter me from coming there today. I wasn't even joking. If he had absolutely no qualms about firing a demon on the sole charge of him relieving his bowels, then how did I even think I was going to make it through an interview?

I approached the front desk. I was dressed in my smartest dress suit. I had on a charcoal pinstripe blazer and matching knee-length skirt with a small slit along the left side. Luckily for me that slit was there otherwise walking in such a tight skirt would have been nearly impossible. As it was, the black high heels were a devil breaking in. I didn't even like wearing heels, but if I was going to pay to help my sister Kagome with her ever-increasing hospital bill, then I needed to look and be my best today.

My anxiety increased when I thought about my beloved sister. She was the only family I had left in the world, and nearly 8 months ago she had been involved in a horrible car wreck. She had gone through extensive surgeries to get her body back into the condition it had been prior to the accident, and now the bills were piling up.  
She was still using crutches on her healing leg, which made it difficult for her to find and keep a job. I had made it my responsibility to help her through until things got better. Besides, what was family for?

"Hello," I smiled politely at the demoness behind the main counter. She ignored me, busily typing on her iMac. "Hello," I repeated with more force. The demoness continued typing away, not even turning a head in my direction.

I stood there in the lobby waiting another two full minutes before trying a new tactic. If civility didn't seem to work, then I would act just like that bitch. "Hi, I need to sign in. I'm here to interview for Lord Sesshomaru's assistant position. I would hate to make them wait because you were too busy to help the human."

I probably hadn't needed to speak after 'Lord Sesshomaru'. The demoness's head had whipped up so fast I thought it might have cracked from the sudden momentum.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Normally the only humans we have coming to the desk are janitors to take the trash."

"So the only humans in the building are janitors?" I was doomed. Think of Kagome, Rin. THINK OF YOUR SISTER.

I squared my shoulders and smiled at the demoness.

"Yes, well. Lord Sesshomaru owns the building. He isn't very fond of humans. In fact, it's probably an error that you're even scheduled for an interview. I'll double check."

She began typing away yet again.

"That's great ma'am, but I don't have a lot of ti-".

"Ah!" She cut me off. "You are definitely on this list. You're Rin Higurashi, correct? You're definitely marked as human."

She handed me a visitor's badge, made me sign what felt like a hundred sheets of paper, before finally directing me towards the elevators.

"Just tell one of the guards what you're here for. They'll get you where you need to go." Nodding my thanks, I rushed over to the first elevator.

"Hi, I need to get to the interview for Lord Sesshomaru's personal assistant?"

The man in the black suit raised his upper lip, snarling at me.

"The human elevator is at the end." The human elevator? Oh, it didn't matter. I moved as swiftly as my tight skirt allowed, coming to the last elevator.

I almost gasped. The biggest most intimidating demon stood just inside. His muscled chest looked like it could have ripped right through his black suit with the slightest movement. He had dark wavy hair that covered his forehead and part of his eyes. From the markings on his body, I guessed he was a dog demon, like Sesshomaru.

"Hi." I gulped. "I'm. I need to. Um." Why did he have to be so intimidating?!

The demon smiled widely, sharp canines flashing in my direction.

"You're going to be late for your interview, ma'am. Let's hurry along and get you in the elevator."

"Oh. Oh yes, right. Thank you." I rushed inside, my forgotten briefcase brushing along my back legs.

The demon pressed the button all the way at the top, and then pinned in an access code. I glanced away, giving him privacy.

"So." I said, hoping to break the tension. "Did you do something bad to wind up stuck with the pitiful human elevator, or was Lord Sesshomaru hoping you would frighten all of the humans away?"

The demon's smile widened to a full grin. "You already seem to know Lord Sesshomaru pretty well, ma'am. You might stand a chance with him after all."

"Really?" The rush of hope in my voice made me glance at me.

"You need to relax. If Lord Sesshomaru sees you, he's going to know you're nervous by your scent alone."

"Right. Okay. Thank you." I smiled up at him.

The elevator pinged twice before the door shuttered open. Relax, Rin. I scolded myself. Just breathe.

"Good luck ma'am," the guard called out as I moved into another lobby area. I turned and waved at the guard politely before reaching yet another desk. Was this the position I was interviewing for?

"Hi, I'm Rin Hig-".

"Higurashi, I know. You're the only human within a mile radius of this office. So you're either the human trying to be in a place far above her, or you're lost. Which is it?"

"I'm here for the interview." I spoke up meekly. Did everyone in this building despise humans? The odds of getting this job were even smaller than I'd assumed this morning. The bagel I had for breakfast seemed to be lodged in my throat.

"Well don't just stand there, human. Go sit down somewhere and wait to be called." I glanced at her nameplate before turning away. Kagura, eh? She would be such a joy to work with. I groaned.

I waited inside the lobby area for over two hours before someone came to collect me. TWO HOURS. It wouldn't have been so bad had I not been the only person, human or not, sitting inside the waiting area. They had purposely made me sit there. Anger had been boiling deep within me and it took every ounce of strength I had to not tell them off and then leave.

Think of Kagome. I sighed.

"Rin Higurashi. Come this way."

The man held open the only set of doors I could see. Stepping inside, I was floored by how spectacular the room was. The walls were covered in black marble, as were the floors. A white fur rug sat in the middle of the small room, right in front of a black marble desk. On the desk sat an iMac, various office supplies as well as a black cordless telephone. To the side of the desk was the door to another room. On the other side of the desk was a large window encasing the city of Tokyo. The way the sunlight hit the black marble made it sparkle, and the room captivated everything inside of me. I barely even noticed how impersonal the mini office was.

"Sorry for your wait. Important business meeting, you see."

"Right. Well thank you for your time and consideration, sir." The demon waved away my statement.

"Now, we'll need to get started right away. Please sit at the desk. I'll show you how to answer the phones, the proper thing to say, etc. If someone calls about the Nemesis merger, place them on hold. Lord Sesshomaru will get to that whenever he's ready. If it's his father, always transfer the call immediately. You'll do so by pressing this button here." He pointed towards the buttons on the phone.

"All of the information you'll need is inside of this desk. Lord Sesshomaru's itinerary is priority. He's a busy man, and you are responsible for keeping him informed of every meeting and making sure that he is never late. Do you understand?"

"Um. Yes." I glanced around. "This is a rather strange interview."

The man huffed out a breath. "It's not an interview. You've been hired, now get to work." With that, the demon strode from the room, shutting the door swiftly behind him.

"What?" I squeaked. This was supposed to be an interview! Oh my God, what was I supposed to do? The phone began to ring. I held the cordless phone in my hand, thumb hesitating on the call button. It kept ringing until finally I picked it up.

"Lord Sesshomaru's office, this is Rin." Oh, I hoped that was right.

"In my office," The male voice hissed out. Huh?

"Ex-excuse me?" I breathed out roughly.

"NOW." The line went dead.

I stared at the phone for what seemed like hours. That… Was that who I thought it was?

The phone rang again.

"Lord Sesshomaru's-"

"Human, do I have to say it again? MY OFFICE. NOW." Click.

Oh gods, I'd been employed for five minutes and I was already going to be fired!

I jerked upright, chair rolling away behind me. Smoothing out my suit, I reached the door on my right side and opened it slowly. I peeked my head around the corner.

"KNOCK."

Quickly I shut the door. Then I knocked before opening it.

"WAIT FOR ME TO TELL YOU TO ENTER. HAVE YOU NEVER OPENED A DOOR BEFORE?"

I slammed the door shut and knocked again. I was on the verge of hysterical laughter. Was this man seriously angry about how I opened a door?!

"Enter."

Stifling my laughter, I opened the door and stepped inside. The polite smile I had died on my lips as soon as I saw him for the first time.

He was breathtaking. Mesmerizing. Markings adorned his face; long silver hair was clasped loosely behind him. I noticed his suit was the same shade of black mine was, and it was enough to make my smile reappear.

I wished I could say he was smiling back, but no type of emotion showed on his face.

"Come here."

Slowly, I walked toward him, stopping when I reached the nearest chair, thinking he meant for me to sit.

"I said, come here." Well. Where did he expect me to go? The only thing past the chair was his desk and then he, himself.

I stepped around his desk and came to stand at his side. He stood and faced me, still as emotionless as ever.

We must have stood like that for at least a full five minutes.

I finally broke our silence.

"Did you need something from me, My Lord?"

"No, human. Go back to your desk."

"My name is Rin."

He glanced at me. "What?"

I sighed. "My name is Rin, not 'human'. I thought you should know."

"I don't care what your name is, human."

I huffed out a breath before glaring up at his handsome face.

"Well that's rude, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's rude. I wouldn't call you dog demon, because you have a name. If I'm going to work for you, I would like for you to call me by my name."

What on earth was I doing? I wanted this job; no, I needed this job, and here I was, blowing my chance because he wanted to call me 'human'? He was my boss, and I had a distinct feeling being talked down to by anyone was a no-go, especially by a human. How much more of an idiot could I be?

Well, it was too late now. I squared my shoulders and made eye contact with him. A mistake, really. He had the most beautiful amber eyes I had ever seen. I just wanted to gaze into them the rest of my life.

Eh? I doubted I lasted here the rest of the day, let alone a lifetime.

His eyes narrowed. He stepped impossibly closer, his tall frame dwarfing my own. I kept my feet planted firmly on the ground, but I had to bend my back slightly to keep eye contact with him.

I'd read somewhere about maintaining eye contact with dogs for dominance. Well, he wasn't exactly a dog, but how different could it be? If I was going to stay here and work for him, I didn't want to be made fun or insulted.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes turned an intimidating shade of red, his teeth seemed to elongate and I felt the brush of soft fur along my back, ushering me closer until his face was touching the slender column of my neck. He inhaled deeply, taking my scent into his lungs for whatever reason. He was probably trying to terrify me.

I should have been frightened. He looked scary, as if he wanted to rip my throat out. I would have gone running for the hills if his mokomoko wasn't rubbing gently along my back. It reassured me even when the man didn't.

I inhaled softly, relaxing my body. To be honest, I actually enjoyed the feel of it rubbing against me. It was soothing and comforting. It also made me feel extremely protected.

The phone at my desk began to ring.

At once, Lord Sesshomaru stepped away from me, sitting at his desk yet again. All traces of his demon were gone, as was his mokomoko. I was saddened at its disappearance.

"Rin, telephone." The way he said my name sent a shiver of delight down my spine. Shaking it off, I smiled at Lord Sesshomaru before exiting his office, shutting the door softly behind me.

I picked up the phone.

"Lord Sesshomaru's office. This is Rin."

I had a feeling working here would be an interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud banging sound woke me up. Startled, I fell out of bed. The noise continued dramatically before I realized someone was banging on my front door.

What on Earth?

I moved quickly, hoping the noise hadn't woken Kagome up. I had no conception of time, but sunlight hadn't even begun peaking through the windows. I grabbed the robe off of my bathroom doorknob before heading into the living room.

I grabbed the baseball bat by the front door.

"Who is it?" I cried out, wishing we had a peephole on our apartment door.

"Rin, it's Stefan. I'm one of the security guards from Taisho Enterprises."

I unlocked the door before peaking through the opening at him.

"Um. Do you have some ID or something?" Hey, a girl had to take precautions, especially in my neighborhood.

He handed me his security badge. It looked official. I mean, it did, but I had no idea what they were actually supposed to look like. I'd only started working there yesterday.

"Can I help you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has instructed you be picked up and brought in to begin working."

"What?" I scratched my head with my free hand, drowsiness apparent in my voice. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past four am."

"WHAT!" I groaned.

"Too be honest, ma'am, you're already late. If you don't mind hurrying things along, that would be great."

"Give me a moment, please." Before he could answer, I shut the door in his face.

What was going on? I was already late? The workday didn't even begin until eight a.m. every morning, and I had planned on being there by seven, to get my desk organized. If I needed to be there by four a.m., that could only mean one thing. Sesshomaru was already there!

I ran into my bedroom, throwing on a pantsuit, stockings and high heels before rushing into the bathroom. Quickly I patted down my face with a wash cloth, brushed my teeth and wrapped my long black hair into a loose, but professional, bun.

I made my way into the kitchen, grabbed a banana and threw open the front door. I tossed my briefcase to the guard while I reached for my keys. I locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Surely that couldn't have taken long. I looked at the man.

"How was my time?" He silently handed back my briefcase before walking towards the elevator.

I followed along, thanking him as we made it outside and he held a car door open for me. I climbed into the black SUV, shutting my eyes instantly and relaxing against some kind of fur pillow. It was warm and wonderful, reminding me of the bed I had just vacated.

If I just slept through the 30-minute drive to the office I would be fine, I assured myself. Eyes still shut, I placed the pillow around my waist, absorbing its warmth.

"You're late."

My eyes snapped open and my head smacked into the roof of the car as I leapt up.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shrieked, clutching my aching head. I could feel a knot already forming from the fierce impact.

I looked around quickly, finding Sesshomaru sitting across from me, an angry expression on his face.

"What," I asked, too late realizing what I had yelled at him. "OH. No, no I didn't mean you, My Lord! Or your mother!" My skull throbbed viciously. "Oh, my head."

I risked a peak back at him; worried he would fire me on the spot. To my utter dismay, there was a small smile dancing on his face. My mouth dropped open in shock.

Was he laughing at me? His shoulders shook suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes.

Quickly, the smile disappeared, leaving behind the emotionless mask that was my employer. I felt a tug on my heartstrings as his smile vanished.

"Rin. Are you alright?" His mokomoko came up to press along my jaw.

"Um." What did he ask? The mokomoko kept gently caressing against me, making it almost impossible to think straight.  
"Rin, do you need to go to a hospital?" I rubbed the pelt longingly, barely noticing as Lord Sesshomaru tensed. "Rin."

"Hm? Oh, right. Hospital. No, I think I should be alright. I'll just need to stay alert in case it's a slight concussion."

"Humans. You are all so weak." He sat back into his seat.

"Well, we can't all be horribly hardheaded or we'd give you a run for you money." Oh my gods. What was wrong with me? What was it about him that made me talk without thinking first? I was never like this with anyone else. I couldn't be like that with him.

Lord Sesshomaru smirked. It was there for only a moment, but I knew I hadn't imagined it. He might have actually liked me, the weak human. Huh.

"I find it an inconvenient drive to your location. You will need to move."

"I'm sorry?"

"You need to find a new living arrangement closer to my home and closer to the office."

"Why can't I just take the bus to work like I had planned?"

"There are many reasons." OOOOKAY.

"My Lord, you need to be more specific than that. Apartments are extremely hard to come by in Tokyo. Especially cheap apartments."

"You are a human woman and you live in a horrendous neighborhood. It will reflect poorly on me if you are assaulted on your commute to work each morning."

He was worried about my safety? Probably not. I assumed by 'reflect poorly' on him meant that if the little human assistant were murdered he would appear weak for not watching after me. He was a demon lord, after all. It was probably necessary to keep all of the ducks in a row. I guess I should start quacking.

"Very well, my lord. Once I have the proper amount saved up, I will find another place to live."

"Money should be no object. You will move this weekend into a more suitable place."

I sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, money is a major object. One needs money if one plans to move. "  
"Why must you argue, Rin?" He looked perplexed. Hell, I felt perplexed!

"Because I'm poor, my Lord. This job is supposed to be to help my sister with all of her medical expenses, not to move somewhere else. I can't afford such a thing at this time."

"You will move. Find a place today. Since you are my assistant, you can forward the bills to the finance department until further notice. Consider this an incentive to work harder."

My jaw dropped.

"You're going to pay me to move somewhere close to work?" That was crazy! And kind, no matter how much he might have been repulsed by that thought. His mokomoko slid along my legs, my hand still holding on to it.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Are all humans this dense? Yes, I will pay for you to be at a safer location." I grinned at him. How much farther would Lord Sesshomaru allowed this to continue?

"Sorry, My Lord. Of course, I'll need a new wardrobe with this job as well, you see."

"Fine. You can have the mall I own send me the bill from your shopping."

"And what about a better cell phone?"

"I can arrange for you to have your own personal cell phone. In fact, we should have done that yesterday. I'll need you to be available at all times."

"I was joking, My Lord."

"You still need a phone."

"No, I meant about the clothes, Lord Sesshomaru. Well, and the phone. But mostly I was only teasing you about the clothes. I'm fine with the clothing I have."

His gaze looked me up and down before meeting my eyes.

"If you think your clothing is suitable."

"What does that mean?" I called out angrily. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know. If you don't approve of my clothing then you don't have to look at me. The nerve. Demon or human, all men are the same!"

I let go of his mokomoko, crossing my arms in a huff.

The SUV came rolling to a stop outside of work before Sesshomaru could give a reply. The door closest to the entrance opened and I jumped out first, feeling slightly victorious.

The sudden movement made me dizzy and I would have fallen backward if strong arms hadn't grabbed a hold of me from behind.

"I think you might actually require a doctor, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice sounded above me.

I pulled away from him gently, straightening my spine. No way was the little human going to act like a weakling. At least in front of him. The baka.

I smiled brightly, inwardly groaning at the pain in my head. "I'm fine, My Lord. Shall we get to work?"

We made it inside and to the elevators. I waved before heading to the last waiting elevator.

Without looking back, I rushed inside when the doors opened, grateful Sesshomaru was no longer with me. I greeted the same demon I had met the day before, Clyde I thought his name was. The pain in my head beat at me like a drum and I sat down on the floor abruptly, trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

Nausea crept up and I placed my head in between my legs, breathing in slowly and deeply.

"Miss Rin, are you alright?" Clyde stood next to me as the elevator began moving to the top floor. I groaned pitifully.

"I'm afraid I slammed my head into the roof of the car earlier. I'm in a lot of pain. Would you be able to get me some aspirin and ice when we get to the office?"

"Sure thing, ma'am. Does Lord Sesshomaru know how bad you feel?"

"I don't see the point in bothering him with this, Clyde. Please don't mention it to him."

Clyde hesitated above me. "It's not wise to keep things such as your health from him. He can be very possessive, Miss Rin."

Sighing heavily, I stood up slowly. I smiled at Clyde as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. "I'll be alright." I walked out.

"Okay, Miss Rin. I'll have that aspirin and ice for you as soon as possible." The elevator door shut once more.

~*~

I was sitting at my desk, fingers moving swiftly over the keyboard as I stared intently at the computer screen. I should have been doing something even remotely work related, but I wasn't. Well, I guess it could be considered work related.

I was being nosy and searching for photos of Lord Sesshomaru on Google. Well, I was more interested in photos of Lord Sesshomaru with other women. NOT because I was interested or anything… Really. I was merely curious over the type of women that appealed to him.

My search was going horribly. Over 17,000 photos to choose from and in all of them he was alone! I was just about to give up when I saw it.

There WAS a photo of him and another woman! I excitedly clicked on the photo, twiddling impatiently as the photo was enlarged.

The pixels cleared and my jaw dropped. That couldn't have been… No, surely it wasn't! I groaned out loud.

Kagura. The bitch demon that worked at the reception desk out front. God, were they still together? The date labeled took place only four months ago! Was he still involved with her? Now it made sense why she had been so hateful yesterday.

Not that I cared. I shouldn't have, right? Lord Sesshomaru was my boss. That was IT. Nothing more.

Then why did my heart hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

One week later

~*~

I swiveled around in my new chair. Working for the big man on campus really did have its perks. I mean, who would have thought mentioning a slight backache on the way home from work would have resulted in a brand new, therapeutic massage chair? Yeah, MASSAGE CHAIR.

Honestly, the massage part of the chair was kind of annoying, but everything else was fantastic. My back never hurt, and that was all thanks to Lord Sesshomaru. For a demon that despised humans, he sure was protective of those he hired, as few as there were.  
Anyway, I was testing an experiment. Since Lord Sesshomaru was a great dog demon, I had wondered. Were all of his senses like that of a dog? You know, heightened sense of smell… and hearing.

My brand new chair was great. I had just gotten it yesterday and had noticed almost immediately that it had a very, very light squeak. So light, in fact, I was barely able to hear it myself. I was rather determined to find out if Lord Sesshomaru could though, from the inside of his office.

I moved my chair towards the left of my desk.

Swivel.

The phone rang. I answered, no longer shy or intimidated by the voices on the other end. Working for such a bossy and demanding demon had pretty much been the most intimidating experience of my life so far, and I was no longer concerned about trivial matters, like phone calls with strangers.

"Yes, Mr. Swanson, My Lord will be available within the next week."

Swivel.

"No, sir. I understand the importance of your conversation, however, Lord Sesshomaru has been extremely busy with issues concerning the company."

Swivel. Swivel.

"Yes sir, your time is valuable, I'm sure. I'll tell you what, when I see My Lord next, I'll let him know you phoned."

Swivel.

"Okay, Mr. Swanson. Yes, sir, you have a great day as well."

Swivel. Swiv-

A bursting noise sounded to my right. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the entryway, holding part of the doorknob in his hand.

"Rin. What are you doing?"

"M—Me, My Lord?" His teeth flashed.

"Yes, you Rin. Are you intentionally moving around in your chair?" My face flushed.

"Whaaaaaat. No, of course not, My Lord! Why would I do that?"

Sesshomaru glared into my eyes.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but how would you even know if I was moving in my new chair? Do you have the room videotaped or something," I asked, knowing it wasn't true. He'd heard the noise all on his own. I smiled to myself.

"Never mind, Rin. No more moving like that." Lord Sesshomaru turned around, heading back for his office. His shoulders were held tight as he walked stiffly away from me. He'd been like that for more than a few days. I wasn't sure what had been upsetting him. He seemed on edge and wary.

I much preferred him baffled and amused. Maybe he and Kagura had broken up? Admittedly, I hadn't seen them together at all since I began working, so maybe that fling had been over for a while?

I didn't know, and I probably never would. Lord Sesshomaru was a very private man, and although I would never spill one of his secrets, I doubted he would confide in me, nonetheless.

I rolled back to my desk.

Swivel.

My head snapped up just as Sesshomaru burst through the door once again, grabbing my arm and tugging me over the desk. I barely registered what was happening as he yanked me against the nearest wall, pressing his body into mine.

I should have been frightened, terrified. I hadn't expected a reaction like this, so explosive, carnal. But I wasn't scared. Far from it, actually. I was extremely turned on as his warm hand cupped my throat, nails pressing along my skin. He breathed heavily and his golden eyes were redder than anything else as he looked down at me.

"I told you not to do that again, Rin."

"But, I didn't mean to do it that time, I swear." I squeaked out, fighting a blush that I knew was creeping through my blouse and up toward my scalp.

"Do you know what happens when you disobey me, Rin?" His head dipped impossibly lower. His hand moved from my throat to bare the column of my neck, slightly ripping my white blouse. He growled deeply.

"Um. No-oo. No, I don't know, My Sesshomaru." Why on Earth did I just call him mine?

Something brushed along the column of my neck. Was that…? Oh my gods, he just licked me.

I shivered as his tongue caressed the slope of my neck, once, twice.

"You must be taught a lesson, Rin. You do not disobey me. Ever." His voice was gravelly.

Yeah, sure, I wanted to shout. I'd do whatever he wanted, as long as he kept doing that. My breathing was ragged. I was so turned on. My stomach was clenching, my panties were soaked. I just wanted him to continue.

His hand clasped on to my hair, pulling my head a little roughly to the side.

"Mine." Sesshomaru's voice came out as a quiet roar, barely distinguishable. I didn't understand, what did he mean I was his?

My thoughts were interrupted as his lips parted along my skin and his teeth punctured the side of my neck.

I inhaled sharply, knees weakening as pleasure/pain assailed me.

One strong arm snaked along my waist, tugging my hips to his, holding me up. He thrust his hips towards the v of my own. It would have been impossible not to notice the bulge in his slacks.

All too soon Sesshomaru was jerking away from me. His features were sharper, bolder. His beast had taken a front seat, leaving the man in the back, forgotten.

"Must. Go." And with that, Sesshomaru was gone in a flash. I didn't even see him leave.

Shell-shocked, I remained against the wall. I didn't know how long I stood there. A shaky hand reached up, touching at the ragged wound in my neck. A tiny dribble of blood slid from my fingers and down my white blouse.

Seeing the blood snapped me into action. I ran to the mirror beside the new fish tank. Jerking my now slightly blood shirt collar to the side, I stared at my neck through the reflection.

He'd bitten me!

I mean, I guess on some horny, subconscious level I had known… But I hadn't thought it'd have been bad enough to make me bleed this much.

And he had just left me there!

Well, a small inner voice reasoned, do you really want him anywhere near you right now? You about orgasmed on your boss. I decided that the voice was right.

I groaned aloud. How was I ever going to face him again? Or better yet, how was he ever going to face me? I'd felt his erection; I'd known that I had turned him on.

Why had be bitten me though?

I could only hope he didn't fire me.

~*~

I was really beginning to worry as I exited my office. I noticed Kagura was MIA, which was highly unusual. She almost always stayed well past 6pm, and it was only 5.

Lord Sesshomaru hadn't shown back up to work, so I had gathered my things and headed down to the main lobby. The SUV was parked out front, Tony, the chauffeur, waiting on me.

"Good evening, Miss Rin."

"Hi, Tony. Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No ma'am. I've been given instructions to take you home." Home. I stepped into the car.

Home was now in the same building as Lord Sesshomaru's. My apartment was a floor below his, for his convenience, I was sure.

The ride home was uneventful. Trying not to think of My Lord or his sudden absence, I instead wondered if Kagome would be up when I arrived. She'd met some guy at the hospital while she was at physical therapy. I hadn't met him yet, but she assured me he was a great man. That was enough for me to like him. Truthfully, I felt such relief in knowing she had met someone. Kagome was a great woman and seeing her smile so brightly when she mentioned her new friend, Inuyasha, was enough to make me the happiest sister in the world.

The car pulled along the curb, slowing to a stop in front of my building.

"See you tomorrow, Tony!" I chirped happily as I sauntered inside toward the cluster of elevators. My high heels echoed on the marble floor as I walked.

I climbed inside the elevator that was originally used for Sesshomaru alone. He'd recently given me permission to use it to ride to my own floor, so I wouldn't 'be pestered by those noisy humans'.

The door slid shut and I punched in the access code before requesting my floor.

Alone at last, it was hard not to focus on my own thoughts and emotions. I rested my hand against the bite wound gently, almost as if I was caressing a lover. I blushed. I'd never felt such feelings for any man before, and now it was a hard, brutal demon that made me feel this way. It was difficult to process. And exciting.

A bite wound might sound bad, but I honestly hoped it would bear positive results. In whatever form they came in.

The elevator door pinged open and I stepped out. I was about to turn left toward my apartment, when I realized I wasn't on my floor. Somehow I had ended up at the penthouse.

Oh gods.

I jerked around, trying to keep my eyes focused on the elevator that was slowly shutting closed. I reached it in time, sliding my briefcase through so the door would open.

Hearing a noise, I looked up. I didn't know what I should have expected. In fact, everything made sense as Lord Sesshomaru walked out of what had to be his bedroom. His hair was mussed slightly, shirt parted slightly. Behind him stood Kagura, looking equally as disshelved.

The elevator doors smacked into the sides of my briefcase before opening again. The noise caused Sesshomaru to look up, right into my eyes. I noticed him rushing towards me, but my feet practically glided into the elevator. I kept hitting the close button, praying the doors shut before he reached me.

Miraculously, the button obeyed and the doors closed quickly. I punched in the access code again, making sure to press the right floor this time.

How could I have been so stupid?

Something positive for the future? Give me a break. The demon had marked me as his property, and the man was off fucking someone else. I shouldn't have been that upset. I'd only known him for a little over a week, yet I was crushed. Pulverized.

The elevator doors opened and then I was at my door, shaking hands lifting the key towards the lock.

"Rin." That voice came from behind me.

For some reason my shoulders slumped in defeat. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Trust me, the message was received. Puny human zero, bitch demon one million and seven.

I breathed in deeply, not turning around. I turned my key, unlocking the door and I stepped inside. I felt Sesshomaru move behind me, and I knew he intended on stepping into my home. My sanctuary.

I turned around quickly, staring him dead in the eyes. I made sure to pull my torn blouse up and over the bite wound, hiding it from his sight.

Keeping the pain from my voice, I said "I'll see you at work on Monday." Then I slammed the door in his startled face.


	4. Chapter 4

For over an hour he'd been listening to that incessant noise. He wanted to snarl in outrage. The tantalizing piece of human flesh outside his office door was moving around in her chair; left, right, back, forward; he could hear each and every direction she moved in, no matter how slight it was. Lord Sesshomaru regretted the chair already, even though it was purchased out of consideration for her, his intended bride. Of course Rin didn't realize it yet, but her employ in this company was to merely make Lord Sesshomaru seem more 'human friendly', although it couldn't have been further from the truth. He despised humans. Who wouldn't, with their odd odors, screeching voices and all their undesirable traits?

Except for the swiveling in the chair, his assistant Rin was turning out to be quite the contradiction. That was why Lord Sesshomaru had tossed aside all of his other options and selected her. The other human women his father had sent pictures of for him to choose from seemed pathetic in comparison to Rin, even if they came from rich families and held high titles. It didn't matter.

Swivel.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Lord Sesshomaru tried in vain to ignore the noise and instead focus on the document in front of him. The phone ringing in the next room was oddly relieving. Looking at the paper Lord Sesshomaru realized the document was about a pending merger. Had he been staring at that the entire time? How insufferable. Rin was sure to drive him mad.

Swivel.

The beast in him crept slowly forward growing far more impatient than he had previously understood. Hoping to gain a measure of calm, Lord Sesshomaru took a turn about the room in the hopes of drowning out the noise. Perhaps he could just turn on the flat screen TV on the opposite side of the room.

Swivel. Swivel.

JUST TURN ON THE TV, Lord Sesshomaru thought. The antagonizing sound filled his ears as the TV clicked on and he immediately felt tension draining from his shoulders. There. Now he could enjoy—

Swivel.

Without another thought Lord Sesshomaru burst through the door separating their offices, accidentally ripping off a part of the door in his haste.

"Rin. What are you doing?"

The human woman looked so breathtaking and startled, it was almost difficult to keep himself next to the door.  
"M—Me, My Lord?" She paled even further as I flashed my teeth at her quickly.

"Yes, you Rin. Are you intentionally moving around in your chair?" He could practically smell the guilt coming from her in waves. Guilt and something else enticing. Her scent seemed more and less all at once, it was intriguing.

"Whaaaaat. No, of course not, My Lord! Why would I do that?" Try as she might, Rin was barely able to conceal some sort of triumphant look. Just what was the minx up to? Lord Sesshomaru glared across the room at her.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but how would you even know if I was moving in my chair? Do you have the room videotaped or something?" She asked, although the thought was ridiculous. Some thought seemed to light up her eyes as she smiled back at him. She looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Lord Sesshomaru hated cats.

"Never mind, Rin. No more moving like that." The powerful Lord turned around, heading back toward his office. His shoulders seemed impossibly stiff as he held his beast immobile with stern discipline. His other side was acting more difficult than it had in years. Normally they were in perfect tandem, but today was odd.

She did smell heavenly. The door was nearly shut when he heard it again.

Swivel.

Before he'd even realized, the beast had taken complete control, whipping around and taking two leaps into the smaller office, yanking the woman over the desk and pressing her against the wall closest to his office, their bodies nearly melded together.

Looking into Rin's eyes, Lord Sesshomaru wrapped one of his clawed hands lightly around her throat, letting his poisoned claws press slightly into her skin. He wouldn't harm her he knew that. She didn't, however, and it was a heady feeling to hold even a measure of power when he was near this woman. His eyes must have turned to a demonic red from the way her mouth formed a little 'o' shape. He also knew his mouth had grown a little longer out, almost like a snout. The transformation was close at hand.

"I told you not to do that again, Rin." The beast breathed down at her, wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs into her shoulder. The impossible wench was HIS, not just for the press. For eternity. The beast knew it, accepted it.

In his mind Lord Sesshomaru was appalled by the beast. A human mate? He was of a pure and noble bloodline, yet his beast wished to alter that? Inhaling deeply, Lord Sesshomaru took in her scent.

She didn't fear him, which was intriguing. Most humans would faint at the mere sight of him in such a state, not to mention he held her captive with his hand around her throat. Her pulse beat quickly in his hand, however, the scent she was emanating smelled of desire and jasmine. The beast practically drooled equally in its want of the woman.

"But, I didn't mean to that time, I swear." She said quickly, a slight blush touching her cheeks. It looked quite lovely on her.

"Do you know what happens when you disobey me, Rin?" The beast whispered before tilting his head and nuzzling into the crease of her neck and shoulder. A growl emanated from deep within his chest.

"Um. Noo-oo. No, I don't know, My Sesshomaru." Did she just call him hers? Yes. The possession in his name sent him over the edge.

His tongue reached out, stroking languidly on her silken skin.

"You must be taught a lesson, RIn. You do not disobey me. Ever." The beast growled out, thinking the mating mark would allow him to keep her in line. She was HIS.

His rough hand locked into her long, soft hair and he gently pushed her head away from her neck, allowing him amble room for what was needed.

"Mine," The word came out guttural, primal, before he opened his mouth and bit into the small crevice of her neck and shoulder.

The beast moved impossibly closer to Rin, intent on mating her, there and now. Lord Sesshomaru fought for resolve. He didn't mate with humans. Surely he wasn't mating her.

Ripping away from a startled Rin, he took in the puncture wounds, torn blouse and her aroused expression. The human enjoyed that? The beast withdrew, allowing Lord Sesshomaru to wallow in denial.

"Must. Go." The Lord briskly exited the room, noticing Kagura at the front desk. "Come with me." His words practically dripped with disdain. Over what he had done, what he was about to do.

~*~

Sighing in defeat, Lord Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away from him. The demon nearly fell from the high bed with a huff feeling defeated herself.

"Why did you even bring me here if we aren't going to do anything?" Kagura readjusted her blouse before standing from the bed.

"An experiment, nothing more." What an experiment it had been. Lord Sesshomaru didn't want the demoness near him. Her touch was repulsive; the thought of seducing her nearly had him ready to vomit. He could barely stand the sight of her. Worse yet, he felt as if he betrayed the woman waiting back at the office for him.

Such an emotion was irrelevant to him, the great dog demon. It should have been. He truly was mated to the slip of a human woman and she didn't even know it.

"Get out, Kagura. Tell no one of this." They both exited the room, only to find a baffled and hurt Rin, standing awkwardly outside of the elevator. She rushed back into the elevator, the hurt pouring off of her in waves. Uncertain why he was so angry with himself, Lord Sesshomaru pursued her, denting the elevator door as it slammed close in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

When I had so boldly planted a door in Lord Sesshomaru's direction, I had expected something, ANYTHING to happen directly afterwards. To my utter shock, nothing did. He didn't kick in the door, bang on the door, or plead for forgiveness. Hell, I didn't even get a text message. That hurt me worst of all, the lack of trying. It just proved how little he actually cared for me. He'd nearly had sex with me in our joint office, but was apparently so disgusted that I was human he had fled to the nearest demon whore. I guessed his point was to show me that he was so far above humans that he could easily turn away from one whom he desired to be with another.

My shoulder throbbed painfully. I had cleaned the bite mark properly when I'd gotten home. I'd even disinfected it, because gods only knew if he was rabid. I was willing to bet he was. The dog.

Kagome hadn't been home when I'd arrived. She'd left a note on the marble kitchen counter, letting me know that she was with Inuyasha, and not to wait up. I sighed wistfully. At least one of us was having the time of our lives, and I was happy it was her.

I'd slipped out of my work clothes, and had changed into more suitable attire. My purple tank top and a pair of jeans I'd had so long they had molded and conformed perfectly to my body. The denim was faded just right, and my ass looked great in these jeans. But that wasn't why I wore them, I wore them because they were my comfort jeans. I didn't know why, and it was kind of stupid, really, but I always felt more peaceful and at rest when I wore these jeans. If I needed anything, it was peace and rest.

My thoughts wandered back to Lord Sesshomaru. I was upset. Horribly upset. But I'd come to the conclusion that I had no right to be. Yes, we'd shared an intimate, heat filled moment at work, but that wasn't a damn marital contract. Hell, he hadn't even asked me out on a date, so why was I so bent out of shape about who he was sleeping with?

Yes, I liked him. A lot. I didn't know why. I shouldn't have had a reason to like him, anyways. He was rude, cold and distant. But something about him called out to me, pierced my soul, and I felt like he truly saw me, just like I felt I saw him. It wasn't true, though. It couldn't have been. Demons like Sesshomaru didn't get involved with humans, especially intimately or sexually. I needed to get that through my head. He was my boss, things needed to be kept at a professional level, at least until we were able to pay off Kagome's bills. I could leave then, if I didn't feel I could maintain that professional level.

Yes, that seemed like the best course of action. Who knew, maybe I could develop a friendship with Sesshomaru? I knew he didn't like humans, but I felt he tolerated my shenanigans more so than anyone else. He never made personal calls at the office, never did anything after work. It was always straight home to the penthouse and then to work again the next day. Maybe he was just impossibly lonely, and as a loner, I felt connected to him, like a kindred spirit.

That last thought seemed highly more plausible, and easier to deal with, so I decided to brush aside my less than pure emotions and start over with Sesshomaru. Maybe I wouldn't be so attracted to him, then.

I slipped out onto the balcony, a bottle of wine and a book in hand. It was just light enough to read outdoors for another hour, and I intended to take full advantage of that. I might even get a tad drunk. I sighed wearily. I didn't want to get drunk by myself, that would just seem pathetic.

Laughter drifted in from the doorway to our apartment. I looked up to see Kagome entering the apartment with two men and a woman.

Maybe I could get drunk after all.

~*~

"Never have I ever been bitten on the neck!" Kagome squealed, throwing the Jack of Clubs at me. I dropped the last finger I had left. I'd lost yet another round of 'Never Have I ever'.

"No! Curse you, sister!" I giggled, taking another shot of tequila. The room had been swaying for at least 10 minutes, but I felt fantastic! And warm, really, really warm.

My new best friends Sango, her boyfriend Miroku, and the half-demon Inuyasha, were all gathered around our dining room table, playing the greatest drinking games ever.

"Ah! You lost. Way to go Kagome!" Sango and Kagome high fived. Well, they tried to, but their hands slid right past each other. I burst into laughter.

"Seriously, who misses a high five?! Who does that!"

"Shut up, stupid. Kagome didn't miss!" Inuyasha glared at me before Kagome swatted his arm. She might have acted angry, but her eyes lit up like a giant Christmas tree as she stared at him.

"Stop, Inuyasha! That's my sister!"

"Yeah," I slurred back. "That's my sister!"

Kagome laughed loudly. "Rin, when was the last time you had a drink?"

"I dunno. A while? Why?"

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. "I think you're really drunk."

"So, you're drunk too!" I screeched. Miroku chuckled.

"She's got us there, you guys. I haven't been this intoxicated in awhile. Sango likes to keep me locked away from the ladies. They can't stay away from my good looks and charismatic ways." Sango slapped his arm.

"More like you can't stay away from their asses, you pervert!" Miroku grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head frantically.

"Seriously though," Kagome said a little too soberly. "I can't believe you got bitten! Who does that?"

"My boss!" I cried out happily, before I slapped a hand over my mouth. I did NOT just say that.

"What? Lord Sesshomaru? He BIT you? Why would he bite you?" Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together.

"That idiot? You didn't tell me she worked for him, Kagome!" Inuyasha got up from the table, and punched a fist at our refrigerator door. The metal didn't dent too much, thankfully. The damn thing was state of the art! "I can't stand that low life scum."

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome called out, pointing back at his chair. "I didn't even know until tonight who he was to you. Don't be mad."

"What? Who is he to Inuyasha?"

"They're brothers," Kagome replied to me.

"Half-brothers," Inuyasha growled. "I'm nothing like that asshole."

I gaped at them. What a revelation! "You don't look that much alike. He doesn't have those ears like you do." Or that face. And Inuyasha lacked any distinguishing marks on his face. Maybe they were just for full demons?

Inuyasha bared his teeth at me. "I don't give a shit what his ears look like. The moron is repulsive!"

"Hey, don't talk about him like that!" How dare he! I stood up and then abruptly sat back down. Sudden movements weren't wise.

"Well he is!" Inuyasha grumbled back at me.

"No," I slurred out. "No he's not! He's lonely, and no wonder with a brother like you!"

"A brother like me? A brother like me, is that it?! He hates me just because I'm part human! Not that I care, the jackass. He can be lonely for all I care!"

""Well I don't know what to say about that, but don't say mean things about him. Not while I'm around." No one was gonna be mean to him!

Kagome stared at both of us, wide eyed. "Wait, Rin. Are you saying Sesshomaru BIT your neck?"

"Yeah. It was pretty hot." Oh gods. Shut up, stupid! I smacked my forehead dramatically. Controlling my limbs was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"WHAT." Inuyasha and Kagome shrieked at me.

"Guys, be quiet! Neighbors are will be listening." What? Oh, it didn't matter. I poured another shot of tequila before launching it down my throat, chasing it with a lick of salt.

"Rin," Inuyasha said slowly. "This isn't good. At all. He's done something to you!"

"Yeah, like bruised my heart AND my ego," I muttered, pouring yet another shot to drown my sorrows.

"No, Rin. I think he's marked you. His scent is all over you. I can smell that now. Was his beast in control when he bit you?"

"I dunno, Inuyasha." I waved my arm around, sloshing some of the tequila from my shot glass. "I mean, I guess so? His eyes were like rubies. Pretty little rubies that I just wanted to rub against my boobs."

Sango burst out laughing. "Oh my God, y'all. Take that bottle away from her, now! She's way too drunk for this conversation."

"Shut up, Sango. Rin, listen." Inuyasha pulled me from my chair, hands tight on my shoulders as he stared down at me. "I think his beast has marked you as his mate. Are you listening, Rin?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of my face. The room spun.

"St-stop, Inuyasha! You're hurting my head." I stepped back abruptly, chair crashing to the floor. "You know, you're crazy! Yeah. You!" I wagged a finger in the general direction of the room. "My sweet Lord Sesshy needs a friend. I'm want to be his friend, that's all! And you know what," I gasped out, finishing my last shot for the night. "I'm gonna go, right now, and be his friend. Because that's what friends do!" Miroku cheered, clapping his hands together while he laughed.

"Fine, you want to go Rin, then go. You'll probably terrorize him more than I can, anyhow." Inuyasha sat back down next to Kagome, reaching for a card.

"You stay here, Gome. I'll handle this." I stormed out of the apartment, making my way towards Sesshomaru's elevator.

"Handle what," Kagome shrieked down the hall at me. I waved her comment away, walking unsteadily across the hallway, brushing along the wall for support.

I had such a good idea. Lord Sesshomaru needed Rin. He needed me. What were friends good for if they weren't there as friends? And so what if Kagura, or any other woman was there. The more the merrier! Hell, we could all be friends.

I pressed the button, waiting for the elevator to open. Half my body swayed to the side. It was like I was on a boat. The elevator opened and I nearly toppled inside. It took four tries to press the right numbers in, which should have indicated I give up for another day, but when the doors finally closed and the elevator jolted upward, I felt triumphant!

The doors opened again and I stepped out. Tottered out, if I was being honest with myself.

"Lord Sesshy," I sang out happily. The entire place was dark, almost no lighting for me to see anything, except for the soft moonlight pooling through the windows. "Lord Sesshomaru." Something smacked into my calf and I came crashing to the marble tile with a thump. "Ow," I said out calmly. I tried to rub my calf but my arms remained immobile. 10 or so shots of tequila was really starting to impair my motor functions. Ha. Motor. Boating. I started giggling loudly.

Lights flickered on and before me was Lord Sesshomaru, dressed only in flannel pajama bottoms.

"Wow," I exclaimed, my previously immobile hand reaching up quickly to press along his rock hard abs. All of his muscles were defined, even if they weren't large. He was a demon that kept himself in shape, that was for sure. "Are those real?" My eyes widened in delight.

"Rin," Sesshomaru grabbed my hand, stilling its upward movement to his chest. "What are you doing here?" I giggled again, trying to stand up and falling back down. How did I even get on the floor? Weird. "Rin. Have you been drinking?"

"No." I burst out laughing. "Okay, yeah, I have. But I'll have you know, Mister Bossy Pants, it was all in good fun." I tried to stand up again, failing a second time.

His eyebrow arched. "Mister Bossy Pants?" He tugged on my arm, pulling me into a standing position.

"Thanks. That was hard. I guess I could call you Mister Sexy Pants." He let go of my arm and I teetered backward, arms flailing wildly.

"Hell," He called out as he reached for me again. It felt good, his arms on me. But it shouldn't have right? Why had I come here? What was I doing here with him?

"Friendship!" I shouted, yanking my arm away, my outburst causing a startled look to appear on Sesshomaru's handsome face. "We need to be friends." I pointed a finger at him, and then back at myself. "And I am here for you, because we're friends."

"What?"

"But we can't do the touching thing, anymore. Friends don't do that." I needed to sit down. My legs gave way and my butt hit the floor again, legs crumpling under my ass. I stared up at him. "No touching. Now, help me up." He tugged me to my unsteady feet once more.

"Friends don't touch one another?"

"Not like that, they don't." I squared my shoulders, which only made me lean into him, suddenly dizzy. "I just want you to know that you can bring as many demons back to your place as you want. Because we are friends. That's it. And friends don't mind that kind of stuff." I looked around before heading to a large leather couch with no back.

I plopped down on the black couch, staring up at him. "You," I slurred. "You want to be friends, right?"

"This Sesshomaru has no need of friends." His voice was calm and cool. Like a glacier floating in the water. His words stung at my heart and I felt tears prickling along my eyes.

"You don't want to be my friend?" I wailed, tears falling down my face. Sesshomaru was there then, sitting next to me.

"Stop crying." He reached out awkwardly to pat my arm. I jerked away from him.

"No, you baka." I threw my hands in the air, almost tilting off the back of the couch. Sesshomaru's strong arms steadied me. "I said I didn't care how many whores you brought back here and you don't want to be friends with me? But you can bite me?" I glared up at him. I reached up and did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him in the face. Only the slap was so pathetic the impact didn't cause his face to move at all. It just kind of smooshed itself against my hand.

Sesshomaru was on top of me in an instant, pushing my back down onto the couch. "You dare hit this Sesshomaru?" His eyes were hot, a deep molten gold.

"Yeah," I called out boldly, trying to keep my eyes adjusted to only his face. The entire room was spinning out of control! I pushed weakly at his strong, warm chest. That felt nice. His skin was so warm against mine.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, human." Sesshomaru's fangs lengthen, eyes turning slightly red.

"Oh, so we're back to human, 's that it? And you sure do have splainin' to do, Sesshomaru! You bit me, got turned on and went to fuck a demon, one I have to see every single day. How could you do that to me? That was mean. And I liked you! All I want to do is make you smile, and then you act like that."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're intoxicated. I can smell the high quantities of alcohol on your breath."

"I do too know what I'm saying. You should be happy. I make you happy, why is that so bad? Because I'm not a cool demon like your precious little Kagura? Why can't we just be friends?"

"I do not need to be happy. This conversation is over." His arms wrapped around my waist in a viselike grip.

"I think I deserve to make you happy." I struggled weakly in his big hunky arms.

"Didn't we discuss the punishments for your disobedience, Rin?" He breathed along the column of my neck. My thighs clenched together as my breath left my body in a rush. He thought nibbling on my neck was a punishment? Clearly I needed to find more trouble to dive into.

"Don't," I breathed out in a hurry as his tongue touched the sensitive bite mark along my neck. Involuntarily, my hands reached into his hair, tugging his head even closer to the fresh wound. He moaned lowly, tongue lashing out again. It could feel so good, I told myself. His hair was so soft and silky along my hands and over my arms. My open hand pressed along the back of his neck, urging him closer, even as my mouth opened to oppose the contact.

"Please. Don't. You're going to break my heart. It'll kill me, I know it."

"Never," Sesshomaru whispered into my ear. The room started to get foggier and foggier. Did someone leave a window open? I yawned. "Sleep. We have much to discuss." Go to sleep? Here? Well, the couch was comfortable.

"But are we friends now? I can carry you the next time you're drunk. I promise." I nestled my cold nose into his chest, vaguely noticing he was taking me somewhere. Probably back home. I submitted myself to sleep. I could have gone to sleep anywhere, as long as his arms were around me.


	6. Chapter 6

I was never drinking alcohol again. Actually, I wasn't even going to drink anything other than water. Ever. I had been so dehydrated over the weekend, that when Monday morning rolled around I still wasn't back on top of things. The thought of tequila was still making me queasy, as well as the smell of salt. And limes. Grabbing my briefcase, I headed out of the apartment, and after locking the door, I took the elevator down to the lobby.

I hoped for whatever reason I wouldn't see Sesshomaru. The humiliation would be unbearable. Not that I remembered much about what happened that night. I just knew most from what I'd gathered from Kagome. I'd run screaming out of my apartment, talking about friendship. I knew a bit after that. Like telling my boss it was 'okay' for him to have sex with women who weren't me. I smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead, knowing I deserved the instant headache that blossomed. I also knew that his arms had been around me, and that I had told him he was going to break my heart. I smacked my head again, hoping the elevator would become stuck before it reached the lobby. I wouldn't have to face the consequences of my actions then. I could hide in this elevator forever.

~*~  
2 days ago, Saturday morning~

I started awake, sitting in an upright position before gripping my throbbing head painfully. I didn't think I'd ever been this hung over in my life. What had occurred last night? Kagome had come home, bringing friends. We'd started playing drinking games… Tequila. Oh, the thought of tequila was enough to make me nauseous. I didn't think I'd be drinking that again for quite some time. I swung my legs over the bed, not registering the difference in size or the thread count of the sheets. I just had to get up and brush my teeth.

I had on my purple tank top from the night before, but I guess at some point I'd tossed my jeans aside somewhere before crawling into bed. Now all I had on were some of my silky boy short underwear. Purple also. I loved purple.

I opened my eyes slightly, realizing at some point I had taken out (or lost) my contacts. I couldn't see anything. Being nearsighted really had it's disadvantages. Squinting at the sudden light leading into the next room, I moved out into a large area. Was I still drunk? Nothing looked right. In fact, almost everything seemed to be different. And larger. I tried staring around me, but without even glasses, my vision was almost useless unless I put it right in front of me.

"Kagome?" I called, getting slightly lost on my way to the kitchen. Of course, having just moved in to the new apartment wasn't helping with the lack of vision. I couldn't remember where anything was. When I didn't hear a reply, I assumed she was still sleeping.

Maybe I should have turned back to find my jeans. Or put on another pair of pants. Everyone had seemed pretty intoxicated the night before, and there were possibly people I had just met were strewn across the living room. I didn't want them to see my cute panties. I'd have been mortified.

Turning around abruptly, I collided into a warm, solid chest.

"Oh, sorry! I was just uh, leaving. I forgot pants. Don't look! Forget I said that. Oh, and if you're Miroku, I'm going to kill you if you grab my butt." The person in front of me said nothing, but I noticed the long silver hair coming down from his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha!" I had exclaimed, looking up. A slight frown had marred my features. "You look…" I squinted harder, bringing my face up closer to his by standing on my tip toes. The marks on his cheeks were different than what I remembered. I didn't think Inuyasha had any…"OH MY GOD." I jerked backwards, arms going over my chest protectively.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" I shrieked. He kept staring at me, that golden gaze moving slightly past my waist before returning to meet my eyes, and I realized I DIDN'T HAVE PANTS ON. "Aaaah!" I shoved him out of my way and ran back towards my room. I tripped over what had to be my shoe, but kept moving forward. What was he doing here?

I rushed into my room, hoping he wasn't following me. I started to look around as best as I could, and that's when it finally hit me. Nothing in this room was familiar. Nothing was familiar at all. The sheets were much too nice and expensive, and they were obsidian black, not the fun and flirty dark purple that mine were. The bed was huge, meant for a big man, not a tiny woman. Lord Sesshomaru was at least 6'4" tall. I groaned to myself, still searching frantically for my pants.

I turned back around, not surprised to find Lord Sesshomaru lingering in the door way. I cleared my throat. "Do you know where my pants are?"

He gestured towards the left side of the room. "Your belongings are sitting on that chair." His voice was monotoned, completely devoid of any emotions I was feeling. How had this happened to me?

I rushed over, grabbed my jeans and slid them on, too late realizing I had put them on backwards. I hissed out in frustration. "Can you please stop looking at me while I get dressed?" His blurry form turned. "Thank you, My Lord. Can you please tell me how I got here?" I couldn't believe I didn't remember anything. I rearranged my jeans, zipping them up and squinting when the noise made my ears pound.

"You broke in while I was bathing."

"I… I broke in?" I'd never done something so crazy in my life! "I'm so sorry, My Lord. I don't know why I did such a thing. Please, forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru." I walked over to his side, gripping his forearm and squeezing slightly before letting go.

"Do not become so intoxicated in my presence again, Rin."

I sighed, relieved to hear I still held a job long enough to warrant a 'next time'. "Yes, My Lord." I stepped around him, squinting my eyes towards the open space, trying to determine where the exit would be.

"Rin." His soft voice sounded behind me. I turned to face My Lord, waiting for him to continue. "Would you like to hear what you discussed last evening?"

"I… I'm not sure, My Lord. I have to ask…Did we have sex?" Sesshomaru's face transformed for an instant before the serene mask fell back in place, but I couldn't mistake the rage I saw burning in his eyes. "I know you hate humans, and I don't mean to suggest you sleep around with them, but I just woke up in your bed, missing my jeans and I can't remember anything last night. I just wanted to be sure. I'm sorry for suggesting you were below your own standards." I looked down, hoping the apology was sufficient.

"I am only slightly irritated you thought I needed to force myself on a drunk woman." A soft growl emerged.

"No, My Lord, I didn't mean that." I said, startled he took that as my meaning.

"And a human woman at that." I winced. It would always come back to that.

"Of course, My Lord." I risked a quick glance up. He seemed fine from what I could tell. "Were you going to tell me how outrageously I behaved?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk in my direction. "You came to tell me I could sleep with whomever I desired." My mouth popped open before I clenched it close, biting my tongue in the process. What? Oh God. I didn't want to know anymore. Not another thing. "You were also quite adamant about becoming friends. In fact, you cried when this Sesshomaru portrayed no need for your friendship." Why did alcohol make my thoughts come flying off of my tongue? "You were quite agitated for a little human."

"Again," I licked my dry lips. "I'm so sorry for the intrusion, My Lord. I'll make certain it doesn't happen again." I turned to leave.

"Would you like to hear more, Rin?" He walked over to me, his movements strong and sure. He bent down until, proper vision or no, all I could look into were the golden pools of his eyes. "Do you wish to know what else occurred, Rin?" I swallowed, trying to halt the sudden flow of desire that coursed through me.

"Yes. Yes, My Lord." His expression remained the same, still and disinterested. But one eyebrow lifted slightly.

"You inquired about the bite." His hand reached up, his index finger tracing it lightly along my skin.

I'd completely forgotten about the damn bite mark. What had Inuyasha said it meant? My eyes widened. Inuyasha had said it was a mating mark. My heartbeat increased, my mouth drying completely.

"What did you say, milord" I breathed out.

"I said nothing for it is not your concern, little human." The way he said that last two words were more of a soft caress than an actual insult.

"Right," I whispered. "Of course, milord." Sesshomaru's mokomoko appeared out of nowhere, wrapping itself around my small waist. The sensation was heady, causing my womb to contract violently. It took every bit of strength to remain still as it explored around me.

Sesshomaru lifted his head and stepped away from me, his mokomoko falling away. "You will leave now, Rin. Wear only clothing that covers that mark until otherwise specified. That is all."

~Present~

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and I stepped cautiously outside, thanking the doorman as he held open the heavy door for me. I sighed once before heading down to the waiting SUV, knowing Sesshomaru would be inside. It wouldn't do for him to find other transportation, or for him to allow me to do so. Easy to inconvenient and embarrass the tiny human than the dog demon. I eased myself inside, immediately confronted by Sesshomaru's white mokomoko.

It had become a ritual of sorts. I would enter the car and be nearly smothered by the mokomoko. It never surfaced anywhere else: not at work, not on the way home, not in the apartment elevator. If Sesshomaru were a man who allowed emotions, I would have guessed that his demon was always so happy to see me in the mornings that it's mokomoko escaped to greet me. But that was absurd, right? He, as a demon, was rumored to be the most vicious of all dog demons. Some even believed he surpassed his living father, InuTaisho. I wasn't sure, I'd never met the man, but I had heard he was positively ruthless to everyone but human women. I'd heard he favored them.

That had to be true since Inuyasha was a half-demon, I thought to myself. And Inuyasha was interested in Kagome. I wanted to sigh in defeat. It looked like Lord Sesshomaru didn't share that particular trait among the men in his family.

The mokomoko tightened around my waist, the end of it caressing the side of my face. Almost as if it were trying to comfort me. I smiled shyly, rubbing my palms along the white fur.

Sesshomaru hissed out a breath. "Enough, Rin." My smile faded as his mokomoko disappeared completely. I needed to ask Inuyasha what that was about the next time I saw him.

"Sorry, My Lord. I shouldn't have been so bold." Whatever, I loved that mokomoko. It was wonderful to touch and it was so soft. I knew I had to maintain a semi-professional demeanor for the time being, and probably for good. I needed to erase the past weekend from my mind completely and focus on paying everything off. Besides, Sesshomaru had definitely conveyed his true feelings about having sex with a human; he found it despicable. Could I even imagine him entering a relationship with one? No, I couldn't, and that's what I wanted with anyone. A relationship, commitment, not just sex. To me, sex wasn't as important as what should have come with it.

Why was I even thinking like this? I questioned myself. It was time to face facts. I liked him more than I was willing to admit. I might have even gone as far to say that I was kind of in love with him. I wanted to rip my hair out in exasperation. I'd known him for what, a few weeks? That shouldn't have been enough time to fall in love with a man, demon or not. Sesshomaru didn't even like humans! I had no idea why he tolerated me or my antics. Probably to show how the world that he, the fiercest and the demon that hated humans the most, was tolerant. I mean, this day and age was drastically different than it was in his original era. Tolerance and equality were major battles in today's world. Maybe he wanted to seem the tolerant businessman in order to keep his business thriving.

The car pulled along the sidewalk, Tony, one of the chauffeurs, opened the back door for me.

"Thank you so much," I exclaimed, taking Tony's hand as he helped me from the SUV. Lord Sesshomaru stepped out behind me and moved gracefully in front of me as we headed inside. I would have thought it rude if he'd been human, but I knew that it was a ranking structure among demons, so I wasn't offended. We headed toward the elevators. I walked past Sesshomaru, heading toward my own elevator when he called out.

"Rin." I turned around to face him, one eyebrow raised in question. "Come." Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator, leaving me to follow behind him. Briskly moving, I reached the elevator and stepped inside just as it began to close.

"My Lord?" I inquired.

"As my personal assistant it is not necessary for you to be separated from me in such a trivial matter." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know he thought segregating humans from demons was a trivial matter. Interesting.

"Well, thank you My Lord." I had to admit, I was going to miss Clyde.

The elevator pinged, indicating we had reached the top floor of the building. We walked passed Kagura's help desk together, her glare piercing daggers throughout my back. Why on earth was SHE angry? She'd been with him, multiple times probably. I would never have the luxury, based on my blood. I shook my head, ridding the thought from my mind.

We walked inside the outer office together. I took my seat, setting up my desk. When I didn't hear Lord Sesshomaru's desk open I looked up in question. It took my breath away when I noticed he stood right in front of my desk. He moved so gracefully, with such stealth. I'd had no idea he was even in front of me.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, My Lord?"

"You will need to meet with my lawyers soon."

"Lawyers?" What for? Gods, was he going to make me sign something saying that he'd never let a human sleep in his bed? Probably. Why couldn't we just move past that?

"I have a proposition, a mutually beneficial proposition. It will help gain new allies for the company if I am to appear more… Human friendly. You will become my wife, and all the perks that come with it, and I'll have a more acceptable company among both demons and those annoying humans."

"Excuse me?" Maybe I'd damaged my ears over the weekend. That was definitely a better explanation than what was going through my head.

"Is your hearing impaired, Rin?" The question grated on my nerves. "You will submit into being my wife."

"I don't think so." I needed to think about this.

"I am a demon Lord. You are only a human, unworthy of me, yet you wish to be the one to deny me?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, if I'm ever going to marry you, then you need to stop comparing me to all the humans you hate. Why marry ME anyway? I'm only your assistant. I'm sure you'd find thousands of women throughout Japan who would like nothing more than to be your human trophy wife."

His expression stayed the same, his face that cool mask I was falling in love with.

"I find you are the only human my demon will tolerate. If I am to lock a human woman to my side, then I have a preference to you." Huh. I stood up from my chair, pacing around the room. I walked over to the window, peering out at the rising sun as my arms crossed over my chest. I rubbed my forearms feeling a slight chill in the air.

"How long do you plan on this marriage lasting?" His eyebrow rose, I could see it in the window reflection. "I mean, if I were to say yes, how long?"

"As long as it takes to make my company more 'human friendly'." He practically spat the last two words.

"That could take a long time, Lord Sesshomaru. As you keep reminding me, I'm only human."

"You would be well looked after, and your sister. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"So we'll be getting married for appearances only?"

"Yes." He came to stand beside me. In the window I noticed that his gaze wasn't on the sunrise, it was on me. It must have been a trick of the new light because his eyes seemed to soften, ever so slightly, as he stared at me.

"Well how will that work?" I thought about it for a moment. "You purposely had me move into the same building as you. You already thought I would say yes, so you got me an apartment right below you so people would believe that we were actually living together."

"Yes."

I ran a hand through my hair, the long thick strands coming over my right shoulder to cover my chest. "And… Sex?" His eyes darkened, becoming red. The markings on his face contorted as his jaw started to lengthen. I didn't turn around, I just waited for him to get back into control. Why did his beast react that way when I asked about sex? Was it because the thought repulsed him?

Or was it because thinking of sex between us made him just as wild as it made me? Did Sesshomaru find me desirable?

"I will not take any partners while you are my wife. Nor will you."

Well that kind of answered my question. I'd never really desired anyone before Lord Sesshomaru anyway. He was the only one I thought about. Could I go a lifetime with never acting on those desires? Was it worth it?  
An unbidden flash of Kagome's face entered my mind. She wouldn't have to worry about anything again. Financially, anyways. That should have been good enough, right?

"If this ends up being my only marriage, then I want it done properly, Lord Sesshomaru."

"How do you mean?"

"I want a wedding ring and I want you to propose to me. Also, in this marriage, we need to establish when we see each other outside of work. Because we WILL be seeing each other. I'm thinking maybe once a week go out for dinner, and the rest of the time we can enjoy meals together. Who knows, maybe you'll tolerate me long enough to see a movie."

"You're agreeing." It was more a statement than a question.

"If you'll give me what I want out of this marriage, then yes. I'll agree. No sex with outside parties," but he could have sex with me if he wanted, haha, "your dinners are reserved for me and me only, and a date night once a week. Oh, and I want an engagement ring and a proper proposal."

His head nodded slightly. "My lawyers will be by for you to sign the contract shortly. I'll have them amend it to fit your criteria."

"Wait, what if someone finds out we don't live together? Wouldn't that mess up your plan of world domination?" He smirked.

"No one shall know, Rin." I lifted an eyebrow, turning away from the sunlight.

"I hope you don't eat your words, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru." He said.

"Sesshomaru." I smiled at him.

His eyes narrowed, a slight snarl lifting his lips. "Humans always address me as Lord Sesshomaru."

I smiled wickedly as I walked by. His mokomoko had made an appearance again. "Better get used to it,_ husband_." Then I rubbed my palm softly against the fur. A pur like growl sounded behind me, stilling my movements. Holy shit, did he enjoy me rubbing his mokomoko? This could prove very interesting.

Even as I was trying to convince myself this was merely a business proposition, my heart kept thumping unsteadily in my chest and my throat was try. I was more excited about this than I should have been.


	7. Chapter 7

The human girl was a nuisance.  
Rin.  
She failed to realize her place in all this. Lord Sesshomaru stepped through the doorway and into his own office, closing the black door, closing her out. It didn't matter that she wasn't allowed inside his private office, her smell clung to him. The smell of lavender and jasmine floated throughout his office, assailing his senses each time he breathed in. He'd tried to ignore it the first few days after she started working, but it was proving futile. Unless Lord Sesshomaru held his breath, but he wasn't about to discomfort himself for a human. Any human.  
Her smell didn't disgust him like any other humans did, however. That was equally as unnerving. His beast preferred her scent, even worse it preferred her scent on him. The dog demon clenched his teeth. Even his mokomoko acted of it's own accord with this woman.

When it had first started, Lord Sesshomaru made sure she kept her hands off of it. He could feel every sensual touch from her, and it had repulsed him. Or so he'd made himself believe. It only took a few days before he, Lord of the West, was craving the simple touches of affection from the human. Rin. It should have stopped there. He shouldn't have allowed it to continue, but a small part of him secretly enjoyed the love in her eyes and the affection in her caress. Pathetic. No human made Lord Sesshomaru feel that way. None. He limited the amount of touches to morning only, in the vehicle so no one else would notice.

When his PR demon had first consulted him a few weeks ago, Lord Sesshomaru had been informed of the drop in stocks in his company. Most of them from humans. Apparently his hatred of humans was becoming wide spread, and it was affecting his legacy. Everything he worked for. Because a few ants he had squashed had grown upset at his lack of concern toward them. Lord Sesshomaru's rep had told him flat out; just hiring some humans to work in his building wouldn't be enough. Not this time.

No, instead of hiring more janitor slaves, he had to employ some humans into higher, respectable positions. That thought had almost been laughable, if Lord Sesshomaru laughed. But he didn't. So they'd hired the human girl Rin even before she interviewed, giving her one of the higher paid jobs in the company, as his personal assistant. The next day Lord Sesshomaru had also been informed that the best action to take was to MARRY a human woman, if he valued his company.

Ridiculous.

Some prominent females had already been picked out for him to choose from. All eager to wed a demon, especially one as powerful and wealthy as himself. They'd been pretty enough, for humans. But the thought of any of them taking his name… Well, that had been disgusting.

Lord Sesshomaru growled in repugnance. It wasn't until he'd seen his new assistant, the human, and she'd mouthed off to him that he'd even come to his next conclusion. He could marry her, the nobody with the sassy attitude. For whatever reason, Rin both exasperated and amused him. She challenged him. When he did something she found insufferable, she called him on it. The little slip of a human actually laid down the law with him. Normally anyone, human or not, who would dare try such an antic would suffer harsh, and sometimes lethal, consequences, but not her. His demon side enjoyed the challenge she presented. She intrigued him, made him think somewhat differently than he was used to. And that was supposed to be the point of marrying a human. To behave differently, of course only for the public.

So Lord Sesshomaru had decided on Rin. The human. If she made him feel a certain, positive way then the humans would take an interest in his company once again.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he sat at his desk. It was intolerable, the mighty dog demon, relying on pathetic humans to keep him in line. He'd eradicate them all, if he could. Pathetic worthless creatures. Except Rin. Never Rin.

She was beautiful. Breathtaking. For a human. There was a kindness in her eyes she wasn't afraid to show toward him. An inner peace and happiness radiated through her, and for some reason, he felt touched by it. Embraced. He didn't want to feel this at all, but if people could also feel that emanating from her, then they would like him.

It was probably why he'd bitten her. Also another reason to marry the human. His demon had acted foolhardy by biting the woman. To dog demons, bite marks like that were a type of brand, a possession, a warning. She belonged to him. He also, regrettably, belonged to her. His demon tolerated the touch of no other woman. Sesshomaru wanted to growl in frustration. Even when he'd taken his whore, Kagura, to his penthouse he'd known on a level nothing could happen. She repulsed him. Still, he had tried, hoping his demon had made some mistake. Imagine him, relying on hope. Pathetic. Rin was already making him weaker.

Now the slip of a human was demanding he, Lord Sesshomaru, propose to her 'the proper way'. He wasn't even sure what that meant. On one knee? Two? Begging for her? The foolish woman. Lord Sesshomaru begged no one. He stooped down for no one. He wouldn't start now.

She'd already agreed to marry him. That was the end.

Propose. What a joke.


	8. Chapter 8

"No."

"Come on, you said you would!"

"The answer is no."

"Fine. Then my answer is no." I stuck my nose in the air, arms crossed over my chest. The nerve of this baka! He agreed to propose to me properly over a week ago, and now he was telling me no. Whatever.

I almost wouldn't have believed it had it not happened to me. Lord Sesshomaru had gone to lunch, come back over two hours later, and sat a box from Tiffany's on my desk. That was it. Then he'd gone into his office, SHUT THE DOOR, and I assumed, resumed his busy day. This is what had led me to be standing in his office, arguing with him. I'd burst through those black double doors and tossed the box at him, demanding what he'd agreed to. And the ass had told me no.

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"I mean Sesshomaru," I mustered up sweetly, "that unless you bend one knee, clasp my hand lovingly in yours, slip the ring inside that box on my finger, and ask me to marry you, then my answer is no, I won't."

"This is ridiculous." He glared at me from his chair. Yes, glared at me. Good, I hoped he was mad.

"No, you're being ridiculous, Sesshomaru. You agreed to this, didn't you?" His answering silence only confirmed it. "We're alone. It's just you and me, alright? No one else has to see you do this. If I'm going to be your wife, then please, just do this for me. Give me that, Sesshomaru." Oddly, I could almost sense his resolve weakening, even though his expression remained forever the same. "Please. For me."

In an uncharacteristic move, Lord Sesshomaru sighed before standing up from his chair and grabbed for the Tiffany's box. Pulling it open, he tossed the box aside once the ring was in his hand.

"You will not repeat a word of the events happening to anyone, do you understand?" He came to stand in front of me, expectant look in his eyes. I almost didn't hear though, my gaze completely captivated by the ring in his hand.

Holy crap. The ring was huge. Expensive. It had to cost at least as much as one year's salary for me. Maybe even more.

"What? Oh yeah, okay. I promise I won't say anything." My heart almost leapt into my throat. This was it.

Lord Sesshomaru cast a final glance at the door, probably assuring himself it was closed and no one lurked on the other side. He bent his left knee, planted it on the floor, and was in the perfect proposal position. If such a thing existed.

I gasped, breath sticking in my throat. Sesshomaru stared up at me, his long silver hair falling behind his shoulders, his dark silver suit clinging to him perfectly. He had worn a black silk shirt and matching tie underneath to work. It fit him like a glove. But it wasn't the clothes that had me breathless. Nor was it the man proposing to me.

It was him, a tough as nails demon who hated humans, down on one knee to propose. He only did this because he knew it would make me happy. He could have fought harder about not doing it, I'd already signed the contract. But he didn't want to upset me.

That gave me hope, when I had scarce believed such a thing beforehand.

"Which hand is it, little human?" Lord Sesshomaru asked harshly. I smiled down at him, grateful he was making such an effort. He seemed startled by it.

I held out my left hand. "It's the finger next to my pinky, Sesshomaru." I couldn't very well have told him it was the 'ring' finger. Sesshomaru placed the ring on my finger. It glittered majestically, holding my gaze captive.

The diamond in the middle of my ring was gigantic. Huge. Monstrous. But it wasn't the diamonds that held me captive. On either side of the diamonds were smaller clusters of sapphires. The entire ring was decorated in white gold. It was fabulous. Lovely. It was everything I would have wanted if I'd been able to afford it. Sapphires were my favorite stones, I preferred white gold because it looked better against my skin. But I hadn't discussed this with Sesshomaru… Who had? I'd store that question away for later.

My attention came back to Sesshomaru as he back to stand back up. I tossed my hands to his shoulders, trying to hold him in place.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! You didn't ask." A growl sounded.

"You're already wearing the ring. This is now a trivial matter."

I stared into his golden eyes, on the verge of tears. "But you promised me you would." My voice quivered as I said the words.

Back to his knee, Sesshomaru practically spat out, "Little human, marry me." More of a statement than a question, but it didn't matter to me. I grinned happily and threw myself onto him, my arms wrapping around his neck in an embrace. I didn't have to say yes, he'd already known the answer. My heart was so happy I felt it could have burst at the seams. Sesshomaru remained still in my arms, not returning the hug, but not shoving me away either. I decided my actions were all right.

For a demon that despised humans, he was showing quite the concern when one was upset. At least that's how he was towards me. Going out of his comfort zone to make me happy, that was something to cherish. I knew I always would.

Pulling back, I tried to control the feelings I knew would be apparent on my face. I took a step backward, giving My Lord plenty of time to stand and return to his office.

As he stood, he smoothed his suit, adjusting the tie. "There will be interviews soon. Your sister will be arriving shortly to go shopping with you. Take this," Lord Sesshomaru handed me a black American Express credit card. "Find the proper outfits to wear to the interviews scheduled tomorrow." Turning away from me, Lord Sesshomaru was nearly to his office doors before stopping.

"Rin. The ring. Does it please you?" My mouth popped open at the question. Ha, he cared enough to inquire about how much I liked something he'd given me! His eyes narrowed slightly at my expression. "I don't care. I'm merely curious." After a moment, I grinned at My Lord, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"It's so beautiful, Sesshomaru. Did you know that sapphires were my favorite?" He didn't answer me. I ventured another question. "Did you pick this out for me yourself? I'd never thought I'd own something so exquisite." And I hadn't. Not in this lifetime, at least.

Lord Sesshomaru grunted once, then returned to his private office, the door clicking softly behind him.

Oh! I was engaged!

I needed to calm myself down. This was a business proposition. It didn't matter that I was in love with him. Okay, that mattered. But to be fair, love wasn't written into this contract. Lord Sesshomaru didn't deal with love, I'm sure he thought himself above it. I grinned, sighing happily. The great dog demon might fancy himself better than a pitiful human emotion called love, but I knew what I saw.

I saw a demon who, despite all of his efforts and sour attitudes, wanted to please me. I don't think he understood why it was necessary, and I was sure if he could help it, he would have. Becoming emotional towards one human could mark him as weak, and Lord Sesshomaru would never want to be perceived as weak. But… He wanted me to be happy. He wanted to be the one to ensure my happiness. If that wasn't a type of love, I didn't know what was. That was something I could use, something I could work with. Who knew, maybe this marriage might turn out legitimate after all.

The opening of my own office door showed Kagome, in a pleated green skirt and white button up blouse smiling at me.

"Someone called demanding that I help you shop, so naturally, I came running. Shall we go, Rin?" She held out a hand for me.

"Yup, I'll meet you outside Kagome!" I placed the black credit card into my wallet, setting the wallet back into my knock off purse. Taking only a moment to ponder, I decided having a knock off handbag simply wouldn't do. Couldn't have the future Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho wearing fake designers around to interviews. My smile only grew as I headed outside to find Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 (because 8 is great!)

I was drowning. In bags, hats, scarves, shirts, shoes, pants, skirts. DROWNING. I'd never shopped so thoroughly in my life. And the places Kagome had picked for us to shop at… Well, I'd never dreamed of shopping here. Everything was so expensive. Hell, I now owned a shirt that cost $1,300. Why would a shirt ever be that expensive? I couldn't believe I had purchased it. I wouldn't have, honestly, had I not received an email from Sesshomaru (which popped up on my Android phone), tell me to 'look presentable. Money is no object.' He'd also told me the limit on the credit card, and if I needed another one, to let him know so he could have it delivered.

This lifestyle was going to kill me. If it wasn't death by shopping bags, it would probably be death by hanging…used with $2,000 scarves.

Kagome shrieked obnoxiously, yanking a purse off the wall in the Coach store we were visiting. "Oh my gosh, Rin! Look how fabulous this is!"

"Yeah, it's nice." Although I personally thought the bright orange color was too bright to make the bag look decent. Kagome did have an interesting taste in bags though. "If you want it Kagome, get it. I highly doubt Sesshomaru will notice."

A sales clerk approached me, her heels tapping away on the white tile. "Excuse me, ma'am. Did you say, Sesshomaru? As in, the Lord Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"Yes, I did. Do you know him?" I asked politely. Her eyes widened, mouth forming in a little 'o' as her blonde hair hung loosely at her shoulders.

"No, ma'am. It's just… You're human, correct?"

"Yes…" I responded, silently urging her to continue.

Pam, as declared by her nametag, cleared her throat. "Are you a friend of Lord Sesshomaru's? I'd read somewhere he was very ill mannered towards humans, but you speak rather fondly of him." I stared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to overstep my boundaries!" She waved her hands frantically.

Kagome started giggling and I had to admit, the situation was oddly comical.

"Well Pam," I ushered her closer. "Can you keep a secret?"

Pam nodded emphatically. "Oh yes, of course ma'am!" I leaned in closely before whispering into her ear.

"I've been his lover for months. He actually just asked me to marry him this afternoon, and he's let me go shopping to my hearts content as a celebration to myself! How thoughtful is that?"

Pam's eyes widened impossibly. She dared a quick glance at my left hand. "Oh my lord! Is that a Tiffany's Emerald Cut three stone engagement ring?" Uh… I had no idea. It was from Tiffany's…

"Um, yes, yes it is." She grabbed my hand, bringing the giant rock closer for her to inspect.

"Oh my. It's so beautiful! And it's got to be a custom design. Tiffany doesn't normally add sapphires into their Emerald Cut Three Stone rings. And the karat size. That's got to be at least 2 ½ karats. Probably closer to 3 or 3 ½. Did he pick out the sapphires for any particular reason?"

"It's my favorite stone," I said shyly, wanting to blush at the scrutiny my ring was under.

"That's such an expensive ring. You know, I have the perfect bag that would match that ring."

"You do?" Pam nodded again.

"Definitely. It's in the back, we just got it in today, and it's not even supposed to hit the stores until next week. But I doubt my manager would mind the press it'll get if you're wearing it a little early." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much!"

Pam rushed behind the counter and into the stockroom. Kagome came to stand at my side.

"Why did you tell her you got engaged? I thought Lord Sesshomaru wanted to wait until after all the interviews were finished for tomorrow?"

"I know. But did you see the fear in her eyes when she mentioned him? I thought it would be better for people to start seeing how happy I am, and to think better of him. That's what I'm doing here, after all."

"Oh, you're so right, Rin. I just hope you don't make Lord Sesshomaru upset. I can't imagine him acting nicely if he's in a bad mood." Kagome shuddered reflexively.

"Don't worry, Gome." I rubbed her arm soothingly. "He'd never do anything to hurt me. If I only know one thing, it's that."

Pam came rushing back out, bag in hand. It was stunning. A deep blue that almost reflected the sapphires in my ring perfectly.

"It's the newest Legacy bag from Coach. It's a large tote, it has the side pockets here. It's also a limited edition, so we won't be receiving any other shipments for it once it's been sold."

"You have to get it," Kagome gushed. "That's a gorgeous bag, Rin!" It truly was. I'd never seen a bag I had desired as much.

"It comes with a matching wallet?"

Pam handed it to me. "It's the legacy 'double-zip' wallet. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I breathed out, hand rubbing the leather tenderly. I'd never owned anything made from actual leather before. "I'll take it."

"Great!" Pam said. "Would you like to check out our sunglasses? How about flats, or high heels? We have some that would match your bag."

"Well, if I got shoes to match the bag I'd have to wear them everyday." Pam stared at me. "What?"

"You only have one purse?"

"Well… Yes?" Kagome and I stared at Pam as if she had two heads. More than one purse? What for?

"Oh ma'am, if you're going to marry Lord Taisho, you're going to need at least a few more handbags. Something. He's a billionaire, afterall. The rag magazines in Tokyo would freak out about how he makes you suffer and how horrible he is for keeping his money away from you. They're vipers."

I looked to Kagome. "Do you really think they'd paint him in a bad light if I only owned ONE purse?" Kagome shrugged.

"I would like to say no, Rin, but we live in a very materialistic world. If they caught you with that bag often enough, they might start speculating over if the big bad Lord Sesshomaru lets you purchase anything with his money, or if you have to use your own." I sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Buy a few more. I don't think he'll mind, especially if you did it to please him."

"Yeah, you're right." I whispered before turning back around to face Pam. "Alright, Pam. Show me what else you've got." She smiled wickedly, and I felt a black hole forming in my Sesshomaru's back account.

~*~

Two gruesome hours later, Kagome and I escaped the Coach store with so many bags, wallets, accessories, that Tony had to drive the car around and load everything into the back of the SUV.

"Thank you so much, Tony!" I looked at my watch. "Oh, it's so late. Has Lord Sesshomaru already gone home?"

"No ma'am. He's still at the office. Would you like me to bring you there?"

"Sure, Tony. I doubt he's eaten anything since lunch. We can pick him up and force him out to dinner. How does that sound?" Tony smiled, fangs flashing at me.

"It sounds like a plan, ma'am."

Kagome hopped into the backseat with me, and we were off.

Reaching the building I was strangely starting to view as a second home, we entered the human elevator (it felt odd taking Sesshomaru's without him being there, plus I felt he wouldn't want another human's scent besides my own to linger there) and made our way to the top floor.

When the door pinged and we stepped out, I felt… Odd. Something didn't seem to be right, not at all. I also noticed Kagura wasn't at her desk.

A cold pit started to form in my stomach, twisting and weaving. I wanted to throw up. Something. My entire body seemed to go cold. I could feel the cold, but I wasn't actually apart of it.

Kagome stared at me, concern etched on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Sh," I whispered. If the bastard was going to cheat on me, only 7 hours after proposing, he was going to get it. I was going to kill him.

But he wouldn't, a voice whispered in my head. I latched on to that voice, wanting to believe, more than anything, that something inside of me was right; he wouldn't do that to me.

Stepping into my office, I noticed his door was ajar. Not hesitating, even though I was practically crying on the inside, I rushed to his door silently, and then ripped the damn thing open.

Surprise had me stopping right inside the room, staring dumbfounded at the spectacle before me.

"What the fuck," Kagome rasped out. Exactly. What the fuck?

"Get back, Kagome. Now." What was going on?

Standing inside the gigantic office, Sesshomaru's beast was lurking. His form was massive, and I then understood why his office was so huge. In case he transformed. His beast was all white; his blood red eyes were staring at me, his tongue rested outside of his jowls. He almost looked as if he were grinning at me. But it wasn't the demon standing in front of me that had me in a state of confusion. It was Kagura, pinned to the ground in a heap by one of Lord Sesshomaru's giant paws.

Kagura wasn't looking so hot. She'd been crying, obviously. Mascara and eye shadow were marring most of her face, her hair was in a tangled mess and she kept her eyes wide open. I had almost thought she was dead until she started crying again.

"What happened, Kagura?" I asked, coming forward slowly. Lord Sesshomaru started growling, his head jerking in my direction and then back to Kagura's form.

"He…I…" she whimpered as he brought his mouth down closer to her, breathing heavily on her face. She cried out in fear. "I'm sorry," Kagura whispered. What the hell was going on?

"I don't understand. You have to tell me, Kagura." She pointed a quick glare in my direction.

"I don't have to tell you anything, human." She spat out, only to cry once more as Sesshomaru applied pressure on her stomach with his paw. "Fine, fine!" She called up at him. "I tried to seduce him sometime after you left."

My heartbeat pounded in my ears. I could almost hear my blood boiling. Jealousy ate at me like an acidic disease. "Excuse me?"

"It didn't work, even if he had wanted it. His beast has already mated you. It attacked me almost as soon as I propositioned myself to him." His beast growled down at her, jaws smacking together furiously.

"Good, you stupid bitch." I just wanted to slap her in the face. What was it with women in this day and age? None of them knew how to respect boundaries! "Sesshomaru, will you please let her up." I stood right in front of him now, pointedly staring up into his eyes, craning my neck backwards with the effort. "Please," I added, when nothing else seemed to be working.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru's giant paw lifted, allowing Kagura to stand hastily.

"If you expect me to say thank you, human, you're wrong." Kagura sneered. Before Lord Sesshomaru even had time to pin her down again, I was in front of her.

Without a second thought, I punched her straight in the face, catching her when she would have fallen backward. Then I punched her again, letting her fall to the floor. "He is mine. MINE. Do you understand me, demon?" I sneered the word back at her. "If you so much as bat an eyelash his way again, I'll take care of you myself. Somehow I think you wouldn't want that at all."

I reached down, yanking her by the hair until she was forced to look into my eyes. "There's a reason his demon chose me, bitch. Do you know why that was?" Kagura just stared at me, the terror evident on her face. "It was because, human or not, I have no problem putting little shits like you in your place. In fact, clear your desk. I think Lord Sesshomaru would agree that you and you services "I growled out, "are no longer needed. You have five minutes to get out of this building, and never come back. Time starts now." I let go of her hair. Kagura crashed down to the floor again, before scurrying up and running from the office.

Kagome stood, stunned. "What," I asked gruffly.

"Wow, Rin. You must really like him." I shrugged my shoulders, neither confirming nor denying it. I turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you might have been hungry. It's gotten late and you should eat. If you want to change back, Kagome and I will wait out in the lobby." Without thinking, I blew him a kiss before taking hold of Kagome's arm and leading her out. I really hoped Sesshomaru didn't get upset that I had fired one of his staff. Just because I was going to be his wife, didn't mean I was going to run the company. He was probably upset. I hung my shoulders. Great, all I'd wanted to do was stake my claim, and now he was going to rip me a new one. Figured.


	10. Chapter 10

She was breathtaking. Sesshomaru shifted back slowly, reveling in his thoughts. Never had a woman fought for him, and Rin didn't just fight. She staked her claim. She put a demon in her place, for him. Because she owned him. And she knew it.

Sitting down, Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, feeling a small smile spread across his face.

Yes, Rin was an anomaly. He now knew why his beast had chosen her also. Fun, feisty Rin was also fearless and determined. Imagine his surprise at her punching a demon in the face, not once, but twice, then making demands of said demon. Better yet, Kagura was terrified of not listening to his mate. Luckily for Sesshomaru, his beast had chosen well for him. Lord Sesshomaru would have been more angry and irritated knowing he was mated to anyone who was incapable of defending herself, or being bold when the situation called for such.

Still, it was a pity Rin was human. Although good for business, it was quite an issue to deal with. To accept. To embrace. And if there was anything Lord Sesshomaru wanted, it was to embrace her. Rin.

She'd come bursting into his office, not cowering in fear of his demon form. In fact, she had dictated to him, making demands and assuming he would follow. He might act like such actions angered him, but in truth he was feeling things altogether different from anger.

His blood boiled and sang, but not from his temper. From lust, hard, hot lust. It had been forming in the pit of his stomach the first time she growled down at Kagura. Lord Sesshomaru had known then he was in trouble. Never had a human made him feel this way. He never even felt this much of a reaction from all the demons he'd fucked throughout the years, and there had been many. He burned like this only for Rin. He just wanted to pound into her, over and over again. Bite her neck and hold her in place for every thrust, so she would know that she belonged to him, body and soul. And she did, wholeheartedly. This marriage might be a sham in the human sense, but she was already his, mated to him, even though she didn't comprehend it. No man would ever touch her again and live. She was his.

A growl rumbled low in Lord Sesshomaru's throat at the thought. The woman was going to drive him insane. He was known for his lack of concern and his cold, hard demeanor, but lately he felt differently. He wanted her to smile and Sesshomaru wanted to be the reason for her smile. He wanted to rip out the throats of every single person she graced with her beautiful smile. Every smile should have been for him and him alone.

It would be, soon enough. He'd make certain of that.


	11. Chapter 11

"So tell me, Rin. How did you know you were in love with Lord Sesshomaru?" The journalist asked me, ankles crossed as she sat in a leather chair.

Lord Sesshomaru and myself had met in his penthouse earlier that morning. It was also where we'd met with this journalist for 'Vanity Fair' magazine. Apparently it was huge in America, and was pretty prominent in Tokyo as well. I wouldn't have known, we couldn't really have afforded a luxury like magazines two months ago. Turning my attention back to Wendy, I smiled politely as I placed a loving hand on Sesshomaru's. The key to this interview was to appear happy while showing a great deal of proper etiquette. Also, to be polite and smile at everything. I felt like a politician's wife.

"Well, it happened the first day I came to work for him. I walked into my office, which is right outside of his own, and there he was, waiting for me with a bouquet of white roses to welcome me on my first day of work. I was so infatuated with Lord Sesshomaru that falling in love happened easily after that."

I cleared my throat, wanting to gag. His PR manager, an imp named Jaken, had given me cue cards to memorize before the interview. All of them made me seem like a simpering human girl that couldn't get enough of the hot dog demon. Seriously. Every single card seemed like I worshipped the ground Sesshomaru walked on. I didn't see him studying any cards to answer about me. Ridiculous. It wasn't fair or called for. I could have answered these questions as myself and they would have been just as juicy. Example: First time I knew I was in love with Sesshomaru; when he ripped open his office door and glared at me for making a noise with my leather chair. That was before the 'love bite', might I add. I'd known it then… Too bad no one else would.

"That's fascinating. Flowers and everything on your first day?" I smiled gracefully, hoping she would take that as a yes. "Fascinating. Lord Sesshomaru," Wendy cleared her throat, "can you tell me the first time you knew you were in love with Miss Rin?" I looked up expectantly, wondering what Jaken had advised him to write. I lifted my tea saucer to my lips, intent on gulping the entire thing down due to nerves. I hated speaking with people I didn't know.

"When she punched my other assistant in the face."

I spit out my drink, tea shooting through my nose as I tried to stop coughing. "Ugh," I rasped out, waving a hand in front of my face to cool the blush that was spreading. I popped up from my seat, walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to clean myself off. Sighing loudly, I turned around to head back out there. Sesshomaru stood right in front of me.

"Are you alright?" An eyebrow raised slowly at the sight I made; watery eyes, red face, tea splotches on my purple blouse.

I glared at him. "Alright? Alright?! What was up with your answer? Jaken couldn't come up with anything better to say? We should have rehearsed first or something," I whispered, poking his chest with my index finger. "I was completely unprepared for that."

"I noticed." Sesshomaru smirked. SMIRKED. "Either way, Jaken does not ever tell me what to say. I answered the women truthfully. Shall we return?" Then he turned around and walked back to the interview.

I stood there, completely still. Tea dribbled down the front of me, the paper towel was all but forgotten in my hand. All I could focus on was one thing; did Lord Sesshomaru just admit that he loved me? No… Surely I was mistaken? Holy shit. HOLY SHIT.

HE LOVED ME.

THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LORD SESSHOMARU WAS IN LOVE WITH ME.

I wanted to sing, dance, and run through a giant patch of flowers and shout up at the moon in triumph. Who would have ever thought a day would come when I would find a love in a man such as Lord Sesshomaru? I certainly never would have thought so. Ever. Love had never been on my agenda, and I was certain it never would have been on his, either. Still… The thought left me breathless. I was mesmerized by how easily Sesshomaru shared his feelings.

I practically sprinted back out to the sitting room, determined not to miss another word that was said.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to Wendy as I sat back down. "My Lord's sense of humor sometimes sneaks up on me."

Wendy shot a quizzical look to me. "So you mean, you didn't punch his other assistant in the face?"

"Oh no, I did," I replied. "I just didn't think that would be my selling point." I laughed lightly. "Anyway, shall we continue with the questions?" Come on lady, I shouted in my head. Ask him something else!

"Very well. Lord Sesshomaru, these past few years, rumors have grown of your increasing dislike of humans. In fact, many speculate that your recent engagement is nothing more than a fabrication designed to keep your business afloat and thriving during such harsh economical times. Can you give us any insight on your sudden engagement to Rin?"

Sesshomaru stood behind my chair, his hands comfortably wrapped around my shoulders. "Ms. Takanawa, when demons find their mate, they claim them. I found Rin and the demon side claims her wholeheartedly. Business had nothing to do with this engagement, however, I have come to accept humans more recently than I would have in the past."

"This is due to Rin?"

"Yes." He squeezed my shoulders slightly. Oh, that felt nice. I loved having people touch my shoulders. It was such a turn on.

"Ms. Rin, tell me. Knowing that your fiancé has an abhorrence to humans, how does that make you, a human, feel about spending your life with him?"

"That's a great question, Wendy." I smiled. Fuck it, Jaken could make his cue cards for someone else. "Everyone has their own characteristics and flaws, often times we can't help certain actions or feelings. My Lord has tried his utmost to correct his ideals towards humans since he has fallen in love with me, and so far has succeeded beyond my wildest expectations. Knowing I'll spend my life with such a thoughtful, caring, loving man is such a dream come true." He squeezed my shoulders almost painfully at my descriptions. He probably thought it made him appear weak.

"Is this true, Lord Sesshomaru? That you've switched your thinking around for one human woman?"

"Hn."

"I've also noticed, since my arrival, that this penthouse looks very manly. Do you and Rin not live together?" The fingers around my shoulders paused in their caress. My smile was frozen on my face. Jaken hadn't given me a card about this one.

"Rin lives downstairs. We didn't find it prudent to move everything so soon."

"But you will? Be moving in, of course. Or will you go house hunting?" Wendy was looking right at me. Oh shit.

"Well, I've always dreamed of owning my own home. But we were waiting until after the nuptials before we came to any definite decision."

"About moving in together? Or if you would stay in the penthouse over an actual home?"

Fuck. What did I say to that? I highly doubted, love or not, Lord Sesshomaru wanted anyone taking up space in his home.

"If Rin would like a house for us, she shall have one." Sesshomaru stated, his monotone voice the sweetest sound in the world at that moment.

Wendy began gathering her things. "Well, I think this about covers the extent of our interview. Thank you for allowing me into your home, Lord Sesshomaru. Ms. Rin, it was a pleasure to meet with you." We shook hands.

I sank back into the chair as soon as I heard the elevator doors close, rubbing my temples to rid myself of the headache forming. God, we'd almost been caught. Exposed. Now Lord Sesshomaru told Vanity Fair that we'd get a house? Next thing you know we'd both be living in it as well. Ha. If there was one thing I couldn't imagine, it was Lord Sesshomaru married and living with someone. Talk about the epitome of domestication. It nearly made me smile.

"Is something bothering you, Rin?" Sesshomaru stood behind me again, his hands going to my shoulders. I almost gasped at the feel of his warm palms seeping through my shirt. It felt heavenly. His fingers kneaded muscles I hadn't even realized were sore until just that moment.

"I… I guess I felt a bit silly when you told a journalist at Vanity Fair you'd be buying me a house. She's going to assume that you'd be living with me." My pulse kicked up a notch, and a tingling awareness spread through me at his touch.

"I will be."

Of their own accord, his hands reached pass the neckline of my blouse, massaging my bare shoulders. The instant his skin touched mine I couldn't help it; I moaned softly. My cheeks burned, knowing he could hear that moan. What was he trying to do to me? I know he'd just admitted he loved me, but this. He was seducing me, blatantly.

"What," I breathed out slowly, trying to get a hold on my overly active heart.

"You're to be my wife, my mate. No other will have you. Only I will. Is it so farfetched to believe we'd live in the same home?"

"Well, you just said earlier how you'd given me a home in your building so people would assume we lived together."

"Yes, until you'd grown fond of the idea of living with me."

I felt his claws glide along my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I heard, more than felt, two popping noises, before my bra straps were cut and I spilled out of my bra. My purple blouse caught my breasts from being completely exposed and I bolted out of my chair, spinning around to face Sesshomaru. Only he wasn't there. My bra slid down to my flat stomach, so I tugged it out of my silk blouse and let it fall to the floor, eyes searching for Sesshomaru.

What was he doing?

"Sesshomaru?" I called out, hoping for an answer. Instead I heard a demonic chuckle. Hell, from the way desire shot to my womb, I guess that was an answer of sorts. I had the distinct impression that he was toying with me. Like a cat does a mouse before it swallows it whole. I gulped, eyes darting wildly around the room. I could feel his eyes on me, focusing more on my chest as I breathed heavily, trying to mask conceal my arousal. It wasn't working. I almost felt his own arousal building as he stalked me. He was enjoying this. I knew it. But I didn't want him to have all of the satisfaction in this. How did I go from prey to predator?

I slid my shoes off first, socks next. Reaching down, I slowly undid the button of my black slacks. Pretending to not notice the sudden stillness in the room, I reached for the zipper, pulling it down and exposing dark purple silk panties. Oddly, they matched the stripes on Lord Sesshomaru's face almost perfectly. I pushed the slacks gently around my thighs, bending over to slide them to my feet. I stepped out of them lightly. I heard the faint rustling of fabric. I wasn't sure if he was undressing as well, but the thought made my panties wet with want.

I turned facing the direction he was in. I knew he was there, although I had no idea how I couldn't see him. Ever so slowly, I unbuttoned my blouse, letting the sides barely cover my breasts and keep my stomach exposed. I backed up until my backside brushed the door to his bedroom. I slid the blouse down my shoulder, carefully displaying the still fresh like bite mark for the brand it was.

"If you want it, I'll be waiting." Turning around, I sauntered inside the room, barely making it to the bed before a savage snarl sounded behind me and rough hands pushed me facedown into the mattress. I struggled slightly, sensing he'd appreciate that. The rumble above me proved that theory right. A clawed hand bit into my hip, flipping me to my back.

The person above me was more savage beast than man in that moment. It didn't matter; I loved it. I loved him. Red eyes stared down at me, his canines extended and fierce. The markings on his face were the most prominent I'd seen them. He pressed me into the bed with his body, the weight of his erection against my thigh.

"Do you want me Sesshomaru?" He growled. "Do you need me?" A deep intake of breath.

"Yes." The words were guttural through his clenched teeth. His hands found my breasts, clenching and caressing them as I moaned. Sesshomaru bent his head, tongue lapping at my bite mark while his finger and thumb rolled my nipple.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." I pleaded, begged as his dipped one finger into me. Pushing another into my entrance, his fingers moved gently even as he nipped at my skin with his teeth.

My hands found their way up and into his hair, holding him tightly to me.

"Rin," he whispered into my ear as he pulled his fingers from me, leaving me bereft of contact. No sooner were they gone when he pressed into me, stretching me. A burning sensation made me feel incredible.

Sesshomaru growled loudly as he began pounding into me, his blood red eyes staring down into mine.

"You are mine," he hissed out in between thrusts.

I moaned loudly as the first orgasm came, completely knocked back by how powerful it was.

"More," Sesshomaru growled out, pulling out and turning me roughly onto my stomach before laying his arm around my stomach and pushing my legs and backside up. He found my entrance again, pushing through forcefully to continue.

"Oh gods," I gasped out as each thrust built me higher. The new position made sure that every thrust was felt at least twice as much as it had been. It was erotic, especially when Sesshomaru yanked my hair out of his way and bit into the mark he'd given me.

The sensation of pleaure/pain should have thwarted my orgasm, instead it only built up my inner inferno to a crescendo, and all I could do was clench him to me in ecstasy as I came . I felt my inner muscles clamping down, milking the seed from him as he came behind me, his growl vibrating my shoulder. I shuddered from all the sensations.

Exhausted, I collapsed almost immediately after he withdrew from me, too sated to move. Never in my life had I experienced something as amazing as that, as potent. I'd had no idea sex could feel so amazing, so wonderful.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on my bare back. "Rest, Rin." He stood up and walked from the room, the door lingering open behind him. Yawning, I placed my head on a pillow and shut my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Her body was exquisite. The great Lord Sesshomaru had never assumed a human woman could make him feel like that, ANY human woman. To be honest, he'd never had the desire to bed a human. Humans disgusted him, they always had.

Except Rin. He'd taken her, stuffed his dick into her tight pussy and still he wanted more, wanted her shuddering and whimpering below him. He wanted more of her wails and her hands tugging on his hair.

He was beginning to suspect he would always crave more with his human. He would never get enough of her, or her body.

Hell, hadn't he told the human he loved her? He'd meant it. The only thoughts he was filled with were about his Rin. He found out her desire to have a home she could call her own. He wanted to give her that. Hell, he hadn't even cared about coming inside Rin when they'd finished fucking. She carried his seed. She could be in the process of becoming pregnant right now, as she slumbered in his bed.

The thought of creating a half breed dog demon wasn't as appalling as it used to be. He'd raise his pup with Rin, and his child would be ten times the demon Inuyasha claimed himself to be.

A whelp.

Lord Sesshomaru, a father? He almost snorted into the brandy held up to his lips. Never had the thought of being a father pleased him more, and he would be just as pleased if it was a hanyou, if not more pleased that the child was an offspring of Rin. Naturally, only one hanyou might be an issue with Rin. Sesshomaru might have to oblige her and fuck her into having several more.

The grin spreading along Lord Sesshomaru's face could only be considered wolfish. He found himself behaving, feeling, and acting like a different demon these days. Of course the reason behind it was in fact Rin. He loved her. His demon had chosen someone he considered his equal, no matter if she was only human.

The telephone rang.

Sighing, Lord Sesshomaru stood up from the couch and made his way across the foyer and into his kitchen. He grabbed the receiver.

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru, darling. I've received a phone call from Vanity Fair today, asking me how I felt about my son's upcoming engagement. To a human. Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Mother," Sesshomaru replied. "What is it you wish to hear?"

"I would like to hear you say something along the lines of, 'you aren't really in love with her' and 'this marriage is a ruse'."

Sesshomaru huffed.

"I'm not really in love with her and this marriage is a ruse." It didn't matter to Sesshomaru how his mother felt about this. Rin knew how he felt; his mother could believe what she wanted.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, are you actually telling me you've grown a compassionate heart since meeting this woman?"

"I asked her to be my wife so that the company wouldn't suffer from my lack of interest in humans, this marriage wasn't arranged out of love. She knew that when we agreed to this union."

"Yes, yes dear. But since then, have your feelings for this human grown?" He could hear her nails clacking on some sort of countertop.

"Of course, mother."

"You take after your father in the strangest ways, Sesshomaru. Tell me, does she make you happy, this Rin Higurashi?"

"I knew I'd never fall in love with a human," Sesshomaru insisted, irritated she had lumped him in a similar group as his father.

"But you have." InuKimi pried.

"Yes, mother." Lord Sesshomaru didn't see a point in denying it. If his mother decided to come after Rin, he would protect her.

"That's wonderful news, dear. I'm excited to know you've finally found someone worthy of you," his mother gushed.

"Is this why you called mother, to pester me about the fiancé?"

"Why yes! Of course it is."

"Mother, I must go. Rin is over and I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Very well. I love you, child. Also, I expect an invitation in the mail shortly."

"Of course, mother."

Little did Sesshomaru know his Rin was making a hasty and heartbroken exit even as he was placing the telephone back on it's hook.


	13. Chapter 13

I was such a fool. A blithering moron. What the hell did I actually believe? That Sesshomaru could sincerely have had feelings for me? Well, kudos to me when I fell for that one. He loved me. He loved me. Obviously he didn't.

"I knew I'd never fall in love with a human."

"I'm not really in love with her and this marriage is a ruse."

Even two days later the words still left a crushing feeling in the region of my heart.

I hadn't even heard from him since I escaped his penthouse. That was enough to let me know he didn't care. What man just lets the woman he claims to love flee from his home without an explanation? No man that ACTUALLY loved someone, clearly.

He probably wouldn't even notice when I didn't show up for work in a few minutes. Hell, maybe he didn't even notice I wasn't in the car with him. Who knows, he was probably already arranging another pathetic human woman to be his new fiancé.

The thought caused the breath to leave my lungs in a rush. I sat up on Sango's couch, fist clutching my chest, trying to exhale.

What if Sesshomaru found someone else?

Should I even care? He didn't love me, even if the words had seemingly rang true only a few precious days ago. I didn't deserve to lust/love someone who couldn't provide the same love and dedication.

If only I believed such a thing.

Once my breathing seemed a bit more normal, I slowly moved the covers off my body and threw my legs over the edge of the couch.

The last few days I'd barely moved from that spot. I couldn't even believe Sango had been so nice as to let me stay with her a few days, not to mention she didn't even complain I'd been a sobbing wreck in her living room.

It was just… Staying even in the same building as Sesshomaru seemed awkward and wrong. I couldn't take another second of it, and Sango had rushed to my rescue.

I wouldn't be surprised if I received a phone call from Kagome, informing me we were being evicted from the luscious apartment. Sesshomaru DID have to make room for his new 'bride', so why not toss out the old trash?

I needed to find a new job also, even though only working with Sesshomaru a few months had taken care of all of Kagome's hospital bills. At least I no longer had that to worry about.

I groaned, stiffly rising from the couch to make my way to the restroom. I desperately needed to brush my teeth and I could probably have used a shower.

Walking anywhere left my entire body sore and aching. I felt drained, useless and in pain. Is that what happened when someone had such a broken heart? The rest of their body threatened to shut down? Was I just weak? Surely I could recover from this. I was just being pathetic. A human. Weak.

Stepping into the shower, I let the fall of water drown out my sobs of sorrow.

~*~

A ringing phone sounded while I was toweling off my hair. Straining my ears, I picked up the ringtone almost immediately.

The beautiful haunting melody caused another dull ache in my heart. It was Lord Sesshomaru's ringtone. I heard the song once after he'd given me that phone and it reminded me of him; strong, powerful, but also sad and lonely.

Filled with a sudden dread, I let the phone go unanswered, thankful when the ringing subsided. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief until two seconds later the phone began ringing again. This one felt more urgent. Who knows, Sesshomaru probably just needed the phone back for his new 'assistant'.

With shaking hands, I slowly reached for the phone. Again, it stopped playing. Then it started up again. Automatically I pressed the call button, gasping when I realized this was it, HE was on the other line.

Ever so slowly I lifted the phone up to my ear.

"Where are you?"

"Why does it matter, Sesshomaru?" My voice came out weak. Drained. It didn't matter though, he already knew I was weak, didn't he?

"You leave me without thought or care for nearly two days and then decide not to show up for work? Was the sex that bad?" He practically growled through the cell phone.

"Really, Sesshomaru? You think this is about the sex we had? Even for a demon, you're such a STUPID man. How about the next time you make a phone call to WHOMEVER, letting them know how much you don't care for me and what a HUGE RUSE our upcoming marriage is, you'll have a bit more finesse and do it while I'm out of the penthouse?"

I expected silence. Cursing, anger, an explosion of words. SOMETHING letting me know he was caught and he knew it.

I wasn't prepared for what came next.

A burst of laughter sounded from the phone. It was strong, bold, deep and rich. My toes curled and my free hand clutched the towel tightly around me.

"Why are you laughing at me? Do you despise me so much the only response you'll give me is a hearty chuckle because you think I'm so ignorant as to actually have believed you and all of your lies? You deceived me. I never want to hear from you again."

"Wait, Rin you don't under—".

I clicked a button, effectively ending the conversation. THE NERVE OF THAT MAN.

Thinking he could just call me, practically laugh in my face and everything would be swell? What did I ever see in him? Even if it was the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard.

I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a purple flannel shirt and a pair of silver flats. I still wore the enormous engagement ring he'd given me. A large part of me didn't have the heart to take it off and return it. Not yet, anyways.

Once dressed, I half expected another phone call, or a dozen. I didn't get any. I did notice that he'd called me about 37 times while I was in the shower. Right about the time we normally head into work together. I guess he did notice my absence.

Sighing heavily, I hurriedly fixed my long damp hair into a side braid before heading into the living room. A heavy knock sounded at the door.

"Sango, forget your keys again?" The last two days she was always doing that. She'd yell at me to lock the door behind her and then what do you know? She wouldn't have the house keys when she came back from work.

The knock came again, this time seemingly more impatient.

"Hang on, I'm almost there. Sheesh."

I rushed toward the door, slamming my foot right into an end table.

"Ow!" I shrieked painfully, hopping on the opposite foot as the other throbbed in pain.

A rush of movement sounded from the front lawn.  
"Wha?" I sounded out, right before the door shattered completely down the middle.

"Aah!" I wailed in panic, falling back onto my ass as the remaining parts of the door slowly fell from the hinges and to the floor. Looking up expecting to see a badass Sango, I was completely baffled by the stern brow, strong jawline and intense gleaming gold eyes staring down at me.

"Sesshomaru?"


	14. Chapter 14

~*~

It seemed like we stared at each other for minutes without speaking, but it must have been only seconds. I cleared my throat.

"I don't… What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?!"

Sesshomaru grunted, leaned down and picked me up, gently setting me back down on my feet.

My toes throbbed from the pressure and I winced.

"I think I broke a toe or something."

"Be still, Rin."

Bending to one knee, Sesshomaru gently lifted the injured foot, slowly caressing each toe before placing my foot back to the ground.

"They're bruised, nothing more."

"Thanks Doc."

"We must speak, Rin."

I sighed wearily. " No, I've already heard everything you REALLY meant to say. I'm coming to terms with it. I was foolish and naïve. Please leave, Lord Sesshomaru."

Turning my back on him, I made a hasty attempt toward the kitchen, hoping he would just leave me and my tortured heart alone. Seeing him standing in my safe haven, in all of his power and masculinity, it made my heart ache and burn. I wanted to weep. Didn't he even care that he was hurting me further?

Something soft and luxurious reached out and wrapped itself around my arm. I stopped.

Without even looking down I knew what it was that halted my retreat. His mokomoko. He knew how much I loved that. The touch, the feel of it was tantalizing. Why was he doing this to me?

"Sesshomaru. Please."

I wasn't sure what I was pleading for. Understanding? Solitude? Did it really even matter? Probably not.

Just then, strong arms enveloped my waist, pulling me into Sesshomaru's warm embrace. Hot tears burned my eyes, threatening to track messily down my cheeks. I turned, wrapped my arms around his neck, gently weaving my hands into his long beautiful hair and burying my face in the column of his neck.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered into his sweater. I clung to him, all shred of dignity lost. If this was the last time I held him in my arms, I was going to make the absolute most out of it.

"You know why, Rin." Sesshomaru breathed into my ear. Arms tightening slightly, Sesshomaru continued. "I'm afraid you heard a misleading conversation between my mother and myself. It was nothing more than her teasing me over being in love, and I trying tirelessly to seem unaffected by the sway you've always held over me. I am truly sorry you were caused such unnecessary anguish over something that was merely misconstrued."

"You seemed rather certain on the phone that I was nothing more than a ploy to make you look better."

"Originally you were, and you knew that." He pulled me slightly away, a clawed hand gently moving some of the hair from my face. "If I hadn't had such strong feelings growing inside me for you, I never would have let you near my mokomoko. Nor would I have told you I loved you if I had not. You are everything. Never in these centuries of living has anything affected me as you do. In a few short months you have truly given me everything, and I want only to give you everything. A home, love, loyalty. All the hanyou babies I can wrap my arms around. I love you."

"You… You want children with me? Knowing they're going to be half demons? But what if you don't love them because they're part human?" I practically gasped out. Was this really happening? Sesshomaru truly wanted me?

"I will love them because they are part human. Any child that you bore will always be my greatest achievement because you will be their mother."

Leaning down slowly, Sesshomaru's lips slowly brushed against mine.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked when we finally came up to breathe a short while later.

"Yes?"

"Since I've graciously decided to stay engaged with you," his eyebrows rose, "does this mean I've got to go into work today?"

"Well, since I abandoned my company early this morning without a word of notice, I think perhaps we could just spend the day together. Work can wait."

This time my eyebrows shot up.

"You, intentionally blow off work for an ENTIRE day? Will wonders never cease?"

"I thought you might enjoy a full day of house hunting."

I laughed softly.

"Sesshomaru! Surely you of all people would know that it takes more than just one day to find the house of your dreams. Sheesh!" Jokingly, I gently shoved at his shoulder. "Thank God you're marrying me. I can just see you now, taking the first house you find because the task would be 'too daunting and pointless'." I smirked when all I received in return was a friendly glare.

"As a matter of fact, Rin, I've already diligently been searching for houses throughout the area for us. I was hoping to show you the one I had hoped you would love today, but you were MIA this morning when you should have been seated next to me in the SUV. I didn't think a whole weekend at Sango's would have been this necessary. But I suppose I was mistaken."

My jaw dropped. "Wait, did you know I was here the entire time I was gone?" He couldn't have possibly!

"Of course I did. Kagome refused to tell me at first when I stopped by shortly after you abandoned my penthouse, but I threatened to take Inuyasha's inheritance away unless she gave me the information I required. I wouldn't have really, since it's set up from our father's account. She also informed me that I should leave you alone if I valued my life. So I did, until I realized you had no intention of coming to work this morning."

"You are so unbelievable, Sesshomaru!"

"Do you doubt what I've said?"

"No, I just keep thinking you'll have a shred of decency, but I forget who I'm engaged to." I sighed.

Suddenly he was gripping my shoulders, pressing me gently into the couch. "Rin. You aren't possibly thinking of calling this engagement off?" Unbelievably, desperation seemed to shine through his eyes and straight into his soul. Call it off? Was he kidding?

"Of course not, Sesshomaru!" He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I would never leave you. I know who you are, and how you are. I love all of you, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

Sesshomaru stood up.

"Come, Rin. Let's find our new home."

Standing up, I entwined my fingers with his.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

He slightly smiled down at me.

"Also, I hope you plan on paying Sango for a new door."

The mighty dog demon snorted politely, and with that, we were off to go house hunting.


	15. Chapter 15

"So when does the Vanity Fair piece print?" Kagome asked me as she picked another French fry off her plate. We'd found a small diner nearby the hospital Kagome attended and had decided to try it out. It was around 8 o'clock at night and we were some of the only patrons in there. Sighing slightly, I picked up my cheeseburger before setting it down again. Who knew stressing over the past few weeks would cause my appetite to crash so much I couldn't even enjoy a burger? Blasphemy.

"I'm not sure, Kagome. We were going to be in this past issue, but they've been really focused on the government catastrophe in America, so maybe a month or so after the shutdown is finished?" I pushed my plate aside and glanced around the diner. Not much of a view, if I was being honest with myself. A few dingy blinds covered the giant windows, the stools and booths were covered in pleather like material, even the floor was old and stained from who knew what. I didn't want to think about what lurked in the kitchen. Kagome didn't seem to mind though. Doctor appointments always had her nervous the day before and as soon as she was done she would devour anything in her line of sight for days. I wished I were that lucky. If I ate like I'd have been as big as a house.

"Well," Kagome slathered a fry in ketchup before popping it into her mouth and chewing. "If the article doesn't print in the next few months, what are you guys going to do? I mean, weren't you waiting on that article to come out before you started all the wedding planning and actually announcing your engagement?" She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yeah." I sighed again. "I don't really know, Gome. We haven't talked about it much, if I'm being honest with you."

"Yeah, I'll bet. You've been spending the night there almost every single day since you two reconciled at Sango's. Pretty intriguing stuff, little sister. Inuyasha painted him as this horrible monster, but he can't even sleep in the room without you?" A blush started forming on my face.

"Oh, you little horn dog!" Kagome yelled out. "I knew you two were shacking up! Why didn't you tell me?!" She playfully threw a fry at my head.

I brushed it out of my hair before answering.

"Well it's not like you tell me about you and Inuyasha! There are just some things we don't have to share with one another." Like Sesshomaru ravishing my body nightly. Or only getting a few hours of sleep a night. Or maybe when Sesshomaru growls and bites my neck. When I do it to him. It was REALLY no one's business.

I don't think that demon ever slept.

"Seriously though, Rin. When are you going to move up to that penthouse with him?"

I shrugged. I'd been trying not to think about it. So much of our 'planned' relationship had happened so quickly; it was nice to keep the engagement to ourselves. Keeping it quiet also meant taking pressure off of finding a house to live in, moving, deciding if I would still be his assistant, meeting his parents, all of that. "Who knows? We still haven't quite settled on a house yet. To be honest, Kagome, I'm just really enjoying taking things slow with him. Maybe we'll even go out on a date before people know we're engaged." We both laughed lowly.

"Doesn't that mean he would have to leave the office before seven in the evening?"

"Probably," I shrugged again. I sighed before leaning back in the booth and closing my eyes. Sesshomaru was bound to be working late again; he even had a meeting at 6 o'clock in the evening with a human at one of his companies in America. Skype was a wonderful thing. Unfortunately, that also meant he wouldn't be home until much later, and I would probably be in my own bed tonight. Unless…

"What do you think Sesshomaru would do if I just crashed at his place?" Kagome just stared at me. "I mean, if he came home and I was just sleeping in his bed unannounced." Her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh. I don't know. He'd probably seduce you. If his appetite is anything like Inuyasha's-"

"Whoa, whoa," I cut her off, standing up abruptly. "That is way too much information that I don't need to know about you and your half demon lover." She laughed loudly. "Come on, the tabs paid for. Let's get out of here, Fry Monster."

"Alright, do you just want to grab the subway back home?"

We stepped outside, the street lamps the only thing lighting up the night. We were in a pretty shady part of town. Actually, we were about two blocks away from where we used to live before Sesshomaru moved us. It wasn't the best place to find a subway, especially with how we were dressed. We both had $700 purses on our shoulders, not to mention I'd taken Kagome shopping with me last week for clothes since nothing she had fit right anymore. Losing a dramatic amount of weight due to being ill did that to a person. Sesshomaru had agreed when I had asked, merely handing me a credit card that had my name on it. "Buy her whatever she wishes," had been all he said before rereading a document.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm not sure, Kagome. Maybe I should just call Tony and have him pick us up?" That sounded like a much better plan.

"Come on, Rin. We'll be fine, I promise. I've got my bow with me and everything." She patted the pocket of her jacket that contained her mace. "I never leave home without it." I sighed reluctantly before following her down the street. We cut through an alley as a shortcut. I looked down at my cell phone, pressing the number to Sesshomaru's office.

I slammed into Kagome's still form, dropping my phone in the process.

"Aw crap." I said as the phone slammed into the concrete. "Man, Kagome. Why'd you stop? Sesshomaru isn't going to be happy if I already messed up my phone." I wasn't going to be too pleased either.

I bent to pick up my phone, looking up as I did so. At the end of the alleyway there were two tall figures blocking the exit. I stood up quickly, phone all but forgotten as I grabbed Kagome's arm, pushing her behind me.

"Rin," Kagome whispered, "there's someone behind us too."

"Get out your mace," I whispered back before facing the two men in front of us. They approached us slowly, making cat-call noises as the drew closer. "Well, good evening gentlemen. If you'll excuse us, we'll just be on our way." I tried to step to the side, fear spiking as one of the men did the same.

"Now, now, pretty. Why are you off in such a rush?" They both stepped closer. Kagome's hand tightened on mine, indicating the other man was close as well.

"I've actually got to get home and catch the latest episode of Supernatural, so if you don't mind, we should really be out of here." I tried to step forward again, only to have the tall thin man in front of me grab my arm, yanking me away from Kagome. She let out a slight shriek. Startled, I glanced back at her. The man behind us had an arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand held a knife to her throat. "Kagome!" I yelled, trying to jerk away from the tall man, only to have him jerk my wrist.

I cried out as I heard a snap. Pain coursed through my entire body. I collapsed to the floor as his gripped tightened impossibly on my broken wrist.

The tall man knelt down into my face. "Now, no need to shout, pretty. I have other uses for your sweet mouth." He grabbed ahold of my neck, dragging me close until he licked the side of my face.

I nearly gagged in disgust.

"Stop. Let us go now." He applied more pressure to my wrist until I cried out in pain.

"You want to make demands of me, slut? How about I make some demands of you. You're going to sit here and watch as we play with your little friend over there. Kagome, was it? And when we're through with her," he grabbed his crotch suggestively before slapping me in the face. I fell back into an alley wall, slamming my head painfully. The sting on my cheek was nothing compared to the throbbing in my wrist. "When we're through with her, you're going to wish the only pain you felt was what you're feeling now, pretty."

"Why are you doing this," Kagome cried out as the third man approached her.

The tall man hauled me up to my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist and turning to me face Kagome as he held on to me. He breathed into my ear as he talked, nearly making me vomit. "We're doing this because you think it's fun to whore around with dogs. Unnatural creatures. We're going to show you two sluts what it's like to lay with men." His breath stank of booze. He grabbed my blouse, tearing it open before chuckling low in his throat. Kagome's eyes bulged, nearly going wild as she struggled to get free.

"Well looky here, fellas. She's been fucking a real wild one, I'll tell you that." He groped around my neck and the exposed part of my breasts; anywhere he could see bite marks he grabbed. "You like it when they bite you, huh, pretty? I'll bite you real good." I felt nauseous and dizzy as the man touched me anywhere he could. I would have to bathe for weeks to get the sensation away.

"Kagome," I called as the man opened his mouth to bite me.

Kagome reacted instantly, slamming her foot down on her captor's before spraying the man in front of her with mace. She whirled around, kicking the captor in the crotch before shoving the man who held his eyes onto the ground. The tall man grabbed me roughly around the waist before throwing me behind him, heading for Kagome. She held out her mace proudly, aiming straight for his eyes.

Nothing came out. Kagome shrieked loudly as he produced a knife, intent on slicing her up with it. She ducked and stepped backwards, tripping over one of the fallen men.

I stood unsteadily, shaking knees pushing me forward. I ran at the tall man, only to stumble forward as he turned around sharply, something hard hitting my stomach.

Time seemed to stand still as the thin man withdrew the knife slowly, a smug look on his face. I looked down at my blood soaked hands, barely understanding. Kagome wailed loudly as the man she had kicked slapped her in the face. She fell down again, looking up to see me on my knees. That was weird. I didn't remember sitting down. How had I gotten there?

"Rin. Rin!"

I looked behind Kagome as a flash of movement caught my eye.

"Clyde?" The dog demon rushed forward in a blur, long nails ripping out the jugulars of two men. They fell to the floor silently. Neither got up.

What was Clyde doing here? He looked pissed, that was for sure.

Kagome didn't even glance behind her, just ran toward me as Clyde grabbed the tall man by the throat, launching him into the side of a dumpster.

"Oh my God, Rin. You're bleeding everywhere." She pressed her hand to my stomach.

"Kagome, you're getting blood on you." I tried to push her hands away, the movement sluggish.

Clyde came to stand protectively over Kagome. His demonic eyes looked more worried than when I'd had a concussion a few months back.

"It's nice to see you outside of the elevator, Clyde. Although the circumstances feel a bit less than desirable.

"Thank God you're here. We need to get her to a hospital." Kagome said above my head.

Arms reached down and plucked me up. It took a few seconds to realize Sesshomaru held me as we launched into the air. His features were more demonic than ever.

"Sesshomaru…" I reached up, my unbroken hand stroking his cheek before pulling back abruptly. There was blood everywhere. God, why the hell was I getting my blood over everyone? It was definitely unsanitary. "Demons don't get sick from other people's blood, right? We should probably clean your face soon, just in case. Not that I'm toxic or anything like that." Sesshomaru just kept sailing through the sky.

Reality set in a moment later as pain started invading my senses. "Oh my God. That asshole stabbed me. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm going to die. I'm going to bleed to death. We have to stop. Where are you taking me? Jesus Christ, I think he nicked a lung." I kept trying to breathe in and out, but something wasn't right. "Oh God, I don't want to die."

"You won't die," A more demonic sounding Sesshomaru said lowly as we landed in front of the hospital I had recently left.

He ran inside, shouting loudly. A few nurses rushed over, fussing with me until I was laying down on a gurney.

"I think he stabbed my lung. I can't breathe. Oh God, I can't breathe." I wailed loudly.

"It's going to be okay, ma'am. We're getting a prep room ready and we'll have you patched up in no time." A male nurse smiled down at me reassuringly.

"I can't breathe. Someone has to help me. I need an oxygen mask. He stabbed my lung!" Why didn't anyone understand? I WAS DYING.

A nurse wiped a few pieces of gauze around my stomach, cleaning away blood as she inspected the gaping wound.

"Ma'am, you're alright. Your lungs are fine. We just need you to calm down."

I turned to Sesshomaru. "I can't breathe. They won't listen to me. MAKE THEM LISTEN."

He was by my side in an instant, a whip made of light moving around languidly in his hand. "Explain her condition now or die, humans."

The male nurse gulped but continued pushing the gurney into an operating room. "Ma'am, you're having a panic attack. You need to calm down, do you understand? Just calm down and the breathing will get easier."

Panic attacks felt like that? I thought I was dying, as if there wasn't enough air in the room and any second I was going to suck in a big lungful of nothing.

"A.. A panic attack? That's it?"

"Sir, you need to leave now." A surgeon called out to Sesshomaru as he was prepped by a new set of nurses. "She's in good hands." Sesshomaru looked less than pleased but stepped back into the doorway, staring at me longingly.

An IV was hooked up to my good hand as they switched me onto an operating table. Suddenly I felt drowsy. So drowsy.

"Kind Fagome," I said to Sesshomaru before shutting my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you being serious right now?" Clyde stood by the door to my hospital room, trying and failing to hide his smirk at my current predicament.

"I could not be more serious. You will be leaving in this. It is time to leave." Sesshomaru pushed the wheelchair forward slightly, indicating I was to move from the edge of the bed. To the wheelchair.

I glared up at Sesshomaru. "My legs are fine." I kicked the wheelchair back toward him with said fine leg. Clyde snickered before withering under my heated gaze. Where was an ally when I needed one? Sesshomaru moved quickly, plucking me up from the edge of the bed and placing me delicately in the seat. I sighed in defeat as he turned the chair, wheeling me towards the door. I kicked Clyde's shin as we passed, smiling in satisfaction as I heard him curse under his breath. "Please just tell me we're leaving this at the hospital?" Sesshomaru remained silent as the automatic doors opened, allowing us to exit the hospital.

The new Escalade was sitting in a no parking zone. Clyde had already made it to the vehicle, sitting in the driver's seat.

I whistled lowly.

"Is that new?" I asked Sesshomaru as he picked me up gently and placed me in the backseat. He shut the door and ran to the other side, sliding in beside me. Clyde moved the vehicle out of park and started for the apartment. "So is it new?" I asked Sesshomaru again, sighing lightly before swatting him with my good arm. Seemingly startled, Sesshomaru glanced at me slowly. "You need to relax, honey. I'm fine. Well, my arm hurts a little. But it's been a week, you need to calm down, okay?"

Lord Sesshomaru stared down at me, his eyes softening slightly. "You were injured in various places while you were without my protection. The vehicle is new. It comes with reinforced steel, bulletproof glass, etc. It is generally reserved for politicians and diplomats, now one is for you. I never worried about such things before, bullets wouldn't harm me. But now that you've been nearly taken from me, we need to ensure you're safety."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, although the gesture was sweet. "I'm surprised you haven't found me a bodyguard."

Clyde cleared his throat loudly.

"No way." I was both incredulous and gleeful.

"Clyde is now your personal guard. He's to be with you whenever I am not." Sesshomaru leaned down, pressing his mouth to my ear. "I will not lose you," he whispered fiercely, before kissing my forehead sweetly.

"So Clyde... You looking forward to some shopping sprees? I've been away from Sesshomaru's credit card for far too long." Clyde and Sesshomaru groaned together as I snuggled into Sesshomaru's warm embrace.

Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting at the entryway to the penthouse. Kagome squeaked excitedly, rushing up to give me a hug. She stopped suddenly, uncertainty in her gaze.

"It's okay to hug me, Gome. Just do it gently." Kagome leaned forward and squeezed me slightly. I hugged her back, although I felt pain from my head down to my toes. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Like I wasn't going to see you home!" Kagome helped me over to the couch, ignoring the demons in the room. "Besides, you basically took a knife for me, sister. I owe you!" We both laughed.

"I don't understand how that is funny," Sesshomaru said before heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, what did you mean you were seeing me home? Isn't home downstairs?"

Kagome looked away quickly.

"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha came and sat down next to Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha asked me to move in with him, and I originally said yes before the whole alleyway incident. Besides, I thought since you and Sesshomaru had been spending pretty much every night together that it would be fine if you moved in with him?" Oh. Well that was interesting. I looked at Sesshomaru as he came back into the room.

"Your things have already been moved into the penthouse. You merely need to place them where you would like."

"You guys could have asked me, you know. I was stabbed, not comatose."

"It was in your best interest." Sesshomaru sat down next to me.

"Heh," Inuyasha muttered to himself. "He just doesn't want you out of his sight since you nearly bled out."

Kagome smacked Inuyasha's arm. "You don't have to be so rude, Inuyasha!"

"Half-breed. I think it's time you leave." Sesshomaru stood up. "Rin needs to rest." Picking me up, Sesshomaru led me into the bedroom, setting me down on his kingsize bed.

"Bye Rin!" Kagome called as Clyde followed them out, no doubt leaving with them for the night.

Sesshomaru brought in a set of pills and a bottle of water, handing the pills to me before the water. I grabbed the water, grimacing at the bright green cast on my arm. "When can I get this cast off again?"

"Three weeks." Sesshomaru pulled out a chair from his desk, sitting down to bunch of paperwork.

"When can I come back to work?"

"In about a week." I groaned, leaning my head back against the soft pillows. "No groaning, Rin. You had a concussion, a stab wound to the abdomen, a broken wrist, three ribs out of place, and you broke two nails. Your body needs time to heal. I intend to see it happen."

"If you've taken such an interest in my body, my Lord, feel free to come over here and make sure it's alright." I widened my jean clad legs slight and lifted my hips suggestively. His eyes darkened with lust and I scooted- Blasting pain shot through my ribcage, ripping a gasp from my lungs. The momentary heat in his eyes died quickly, replaced with concern.

"You need to rest." I sighed wearily. This was going to be a long week.

"Dear God, I'm so bored." I flipped through another 1000 channels on the T.V. "How can nothing be on when there are over 3000 channels? I just don't understand."

"Maybe we should find something else to do. Cards? Food? Perhaps we can both pick up a book and read?" Clyde sat across from me on the leather backless love seat, staring blankly at the T.V. in front of us.

"You know, considering demons don't really have to eat regular food, you sure devour anything in your line of vision when you can." Clyde snorted.

"I don't have to have sex with human women either, but there is just something so tempting about them. I can't say no." He winked at me before swung my bum arm in his general direction.

"You're only telling me that because Sesshomaru isn't here. He'd kick your ass if he heard you saying all that to me." Clyde masked his feigned look of horror quickly.

"Well, that'll be our little secret."

"Oh yeah? What exactly do I get for my silence?" I raised an eyebrow in question towards the dog demon.

"Well, I'm practically your servant already, miLady, so it's really up to you." I smiled mischievously.

"I don't like that look in your eye, Rin. Please don't say it. I'm begging you. I can't handle that kind of thing, okay? I'm too fragile a demon for that kind of torture."

"You did say it's up to me. I scuffed up my last new outfit pretty badly whenever I was savagely beaten by some men last week. I could use a new pair of boots."

"Oh for the love-"

"Shopping!" I shouted gleefully, standing up slower than I would have liked.

"Come on, Clyde. It's not that bad." I handed him yet another bag, this one filled with a pair of dark brown Michael Kors leather boots."Besides, it's my date night with Sesshomaru this evening and I want to look great!"I looked at my cast in defeat. "Well, I want to look better than I did when I was bleeding to death in that alleyway."

"Lord Sesshomaru could probably use a night out. Will you want me to be your escort for the evening?" Clyde walked next to me down the crowded strip of the mall, barreling past people with the numerous amount of bags he held.

"I don't think it's necessary, but he'll probably insist on it. He's been so worried lately. He never sleeps, he doesn't eat, he can barely focus on anything other than how I'm feeling or work. He needs a night to relax since everything happened, you know?"

"Surely you understand he's been concerned for you. It's not everyday your mate is beaten and nearly raped." I cringed at the words as we stopped next to an Auntie Ann's pretzel shop. "I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have been so blunt."

"It's okay," I smiled up at Clyde. I looked around, noticing that almost all the humans in this section of the mall were keeping a wide berth from the only demon in the vicinity. "To be honest, it's kind of good that someone has actually brought it up. Sesshomaru tries to avoid it, you know?" In fact, the last several days had been maddening. He treated me more like I was his sick patient than his lover.

Clyde shifted sympathetic eyes towards me. "Want a pretzel?"

"Yes, please. That sounds delicious. Sesshomaru's been keeping me on this ridiculous diet until the doctor says I can have the greasy goods again." My stomach growled at the thought.

"Good, because all this shopping has made me ravished." I laughed lightly, wondering if I should get my hair done next. I looked down at my near waist length hair.

Hmm.


	17. Chapter 17

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I could practically feel my pulse rising eagerly as I stepped inside the elevator belonging to Sesshomaru, Clyde, and a demon I didn't recognize, standing behind me securely. I noticed the new demon had tensed up as we had entered the elevator, clearly unsure whether he should speak up or not on his Lord's behalf. It was kind of comical but to be expected, considering most people didn't know we were engaged.

I turned to the demon in question and lifted an eyebrow. "Top floor please," I said sweetly, hoping he would just tap the button and leave us alone.

"You can't be in this elevator, human." The demon sneered. Well, to be honest it looked like he didn't really want to be mean. "Lord Sesshomaru will have my hide. Please leave," he said more gently this time. Clyde took an aggressive step forward. It took up most of the free space in our tiny area.

"She belongs to Lord Sesshomaru. You owe her your allegiance, pest." Clyde's eyes turned red. It was a softer shade than Sesshomaru's when he was angry.

Both demons stood toe to toe, expecting and hoping for some sort of confrontation.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't tolerate humans." Noob practically spat in Clyde's face. Clyde growled, grabbing the smaller demon by the throat with one clawed hand. The other demon used his hand to grab the one Clyde had latched around his throat, long claws digging in menacingly, drawing blood. Enough was enough.

"Oh my gods. Are you being serious right now?" I wanted to bash both men upside the head. They stopped growling and stared at me. "I spent all day getting ready for a date with Sesshomaru and neither of you are going to ruin this for me, alright?" The demon stared at me in shock, either from my hostile tone or by the fact that Lord Sesshomaru dated. It was probably the latter. "Yeah, pal. We're dating. Now both of you let each other go. Clyde, he didn't know, so don't be so grumpy. Noob, I'm pretty sure I'm the only exception to the human rule when it comes to this elevator. I won't mention this to Sesshomaru if you won't, alright? Now, press the damn button and you two better behave the entire time we're all crammed into this elevator together, or I'm going to be PISSED." I turned around, facing the lobby yet again.

A soft dinging noise was heard before the doors shut. Elevator music came pouring from the speakers. Instead of making me want to gouge my own eyes out, the music was actually quite beautiful. Haunting really. How had I never noticed it before? I wondered if it was Mozart. Probably. I was also pleased to realize both demons had followed my demands and we were now standing in a comfortable silence as the elevator ascended to the top floor.

I took the next few seconds to look at my appearance in the reflection of the elevator door. Neon green cast aside, I looked gooood.

I had cut my hair about six inches, leaving it right at the middle of my back instead of almost at my ass, and I'd had them give me side bangs and layers. It was actually quite nice. I had on a diamond necklace with sapphires encrusted along every other diamond (it was a gift from Sesshomaru while I'd been in the hospital), a matching bracelet, and I was also wearing a black dress that came down to the floor. It was lovely, not to brag or anything like that. The straps wound around my neck, the bodice dipping low to reveal a lot of cleavage before closing off towards the middle of my stomach. There was no back to this dress at all, leaving my skin bare and a stark contrast to the black. There was also a large slit from the top of my hip all the way down. What made the dress even better was that the skirt had so many small layers, the slit wasn't even noticeable unless I wanted it to be.

I hoped Sesshomaru would like it. Clyde handed me my black peacoat, most likely grateful he could stop carrying it. I put it on, not wanting to spoil the surprise for Sesshomaru. Then I started wringing my hands together nervously.

I hadn't even called him before I'd headed over. I knew he was here, but what if he was in the middle of something important and couldn't make it to dinner? I'd look like a fool, coming in all dressed up just to be rejected and sent back home. Back to this awkward elevator ride. Then the demon would definitely think I wasn't as important as Clyde had let on. Speaking of elevators, how long was this thing going to take to get to the top? It was taking forever.

A dinging noise sounded right before the doors opened, revealing the outside of the office. I walked out in front of Clyde, black heels clacking loudly on the tiled floor. I barely waved at the scrambling assistant outside by the desk before I opened the door to my office and promptly stopped what I was doing.

"Um. Hello," I called to the male demon sitting at my desk. My office looked slightly different, and it wasn't just the young demon sitting at my seat. "Who are you and why are you here?" As I said it it occurred to me Sesshomaru probably hired someone to help out while I was healing up. It made sense.

"I'm the new assistant to Lord Sesshomaru." He reached out with a pen and tapped the shiny new name plate on the desk. I glared down at it.

"Shippo, huh?" He nodded eagerly. "Don't you mean, you're the new temporary assistant?" Shippo looked at me confused. Clyde cleared his throat as my fists clenched at my sides, anger no doubt coming off me in waves. The demon didn't seem fazed.

"I was told the position was permanent, but I could have been mistaken, ma'am. Were you needing to speak with Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked into his notepad. "He's all booked up with meetings for this evening, but if you'd like to wait, I'll be sure to let him know you've stopped by. Can I get your name?"

Was the little pipsqueak trying to get rid of me? A cast an angry glance at my bodyguard. "I really hope you didn't know anything about this, Clyde." The demon had the nerve to look guilty.

My shoulders tightened, spine ramrod straight as I ignored the young demons protests and ripped open the large doors to my left.

I abruptly regretted doing it, as I noticed a small meeting with some very prominent members of the board. Too pissed to stop, however, I charged into the meeting room, glaring at Sesshomaru, who sat on the end.

His eyes widened slightly, either in surprise of me being there, or surprised at how I was dressed.

"Oh darling," I called sweetly, feeling giddy when the members instantly started whispering to each other. "Can I speak with you for a moment, dear? Privately, of course." All the demons remained seated, staring at me warily. "Privately," I called again, more forceful, letting my anger bleed into my face. I wasn't fucking around.

Quicker than I expected, demons rose from their chairs and exited the room. Sesshomaru stood as well, barely looking away from me to speak to the last remaining demon. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Soon enough it was just us, the large door clicking quietly behind me.

"I wasn't expecting you this evening, Rin." Sesshomaru glided toward me slowly. My body was instantly pliant as our eyes met, my resolve faltering slightly.

"Clearly not, Sesshomaru, considering you've forgotten to inform me that I've been replaced." I crossed my arms, the peacoat tightening around my rigid shoulders. How could he do that to me? Before he could speak, I held up a hand. "Don't even think of lying to me. I'm not stupid and I know what I saw."

"I deny nothing." He came to stand in front of me, clawed hand cupping my cheek. "You look beautiful."

I swatted his hand away. "Don't change the subject. Why'd you replace me with that little thing in there?" My eyes were burning into his, a fire I wasn't ready to put out.

"You're angry with me." It wasn't a question. I nodded anyway. "When we marry, you wouldn't have been my assistant any longer either, it's in the contract. Your injuries merely sped up the process. That is all."

"You should have told me." There was a slight pleading tone in my voice, which I hated. I didn't need to be needy, reliant on him. I was strong.

"Hn." He looked up and down at me. "Were you going somewhere?"

I lifted my chin. "As a matter of fact, I was. With you. You've been so preoccupied lately, I wanted to surprise you with a fancy dinner. I don't really feel up to it now, though."

Sesshomaru remained silent. I looked back at him, gasping at what I saw. His markings were sharper on his face, his eyes were blood red and his mouth had elongated slightly.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, embracing me slightly. "You honor me, Rin." Oh.

"So you're not mad that I just kicked out everyone in your meeting?" There was a slight rumble in his chest. I took that to mean he found the situation funny.

"I did not believe a human woman would ever make them flee. To know you frighten even powerful demons… It is humbling to have chosen you." Sesshomaru leaned down, his face nuzzling my exposed neck. I could feel his arousal through my dress, it was enough to take my breath away. And to have a little bit of fun. After all, it had been weeks since we'd been together.

I pulled away, turning to face the huge window in his office.

"It is a shame I won't be able to show anyone my dress." I undid the buttons to my coat before removing it slowly, my exposed back facing Sesshomaru. I didn't hear any movement or breathing. Only silence. I smiled, knowing he was watching me intently. I let the coat fall to the floor before walking forward and reaching his desk. I turned slowly, hand flying up to touch where my heart would be. I stared at Sesshomaru as I caressed the inside of one breast with my good hand, sighing heavily. "Do you like my dress?" I asked him quietly. With the length of my heels all I needed to do was lean back and sit on his desk, so I did. I crossed my legs, the slit showing off an entire leg as I did so. I placed my hands on either side of me, leaning back just enough to let my chest protrude from the dress even more.

Lord Sesshomaru remained immobile, staring. I'd never seen his eyes such a deep shade of red before. What else did I need to do?

Reaching down, I drew small circles on the outside of my upper thigh, getting closer to the seam of the slit. He took a step closer, his body tightening with every step. His suit jacket was gone. I hadn't even seen him remove it. My hand moved inside of my dress, just above my vagina.

"Oh. I guess I forgot panties."

The words barely left my mouth before Sesshomaru was in front of me, widening my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I almost didn't have time to latch my arms around his neck before he was thrusting inside of me.

"Oh, gods," I gasped out, fingers curling in his hair. I dragged his head down, not caring about his savage features as I kissed him violently, our tongues dueling as his hips thrust more vigorously.

His hands wrapped around my waist, drawing me impossibly further. "I love you," His harsh, demonic voice whispered into my ear moments before he bit down on the bite mark on my neck, shuddering violently as he did so. I held on to him tighter. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

It was perfect and in that moment I didn't think I could love the demon in front of me anymore than I already did.


	18. Chapter 18

I stretched languidly while laying on the floor, trying to ignore the aching in my muscles. We'd had so much sex in the past few hours that I could barely move. Unless Sesshomaru wanted to have sex again. I could probably move then. Yeah. Yeah, I could definitely move then. I looked around the large office, finding remnants of my clothing scattered in various places. Looking around again I noticed Sesshomaru wasn't in his office, either.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. How long had I been sleeping in there? I turned my head slightly to see out the large window, groaning a bit when I noticed the rising sun.

We'd spent the night here?

Well, I knew I had. Where on Earth was Sesshomaru?

I stood up slowly, curling my toes even as I wrapped a thick blanket around me that I'd been sleeping under.

I started walking toward the office doors, intent on finding my mate when I heard a large 'thunk' like noise from the window. I turned, completely startled, clutching the blanket to me tightly. What the hell had that been? A bird? My eyes scanned the window at a fast pace, expecting to see blood and feathers from a bird that had no doubt flown into the window. I didn't notice anything out of place.

It was probably just my imagination. I turned back around, placing a small hand on the doorknob.

**THUNK THUNK**

I jerked back around. _What the fuck is that?_

I should have just left the office and found Sesshomaru, even if I was only clad in a blanket. Not many people would have been at the office already, just Sesshomaru and his assistant. I shouldn't have gone to inspect the noise, I knew that. Intellectually, I knew that.

Unfortunately in my case, curiosity has always had the upper hand.

I might as well have been a cat.

I let go of the door handle, turning back around and marching up to the large window, determined to find the noise that had piqued my curiosity. I'd never heard it in here before, so it had to be new. After a few seconds of searching, I noticed a rather large splinter in the office window. A few, in fact. They were all around my eye height, only scattered by a few inches from each other. It was really peculiar, mostly because they looked kind of like bullet marks you see when people shoot at bullet proof glass. My eyes widened and I took a step back from the glass wall. Those couldn't be-

I lunged backward as I saw a bullet connect with the glass, causing all of the splinters to crack together and spread along the entire window. Someone was purposely trying to shoot out the window and by the looks of the massive crack spreading along the wall, they were pretty damn good at getting what they wanted. I turned and raced for the door, trying to ignore the giant shattering behind me or the cool breeze wafting throughout the air. I tripped over the long blanket, tumbling to the floor.

I had a flash of every single female victim from horror movies falling to the ground before being killed viciously because they were too stupid to stand and run away. I leapt back up, jerking the bottom of the blanket out of my way as I ran again.

Who the hell would do this? Why were they doing this? I had nearly made it through the door when I felt a bullet fly by my body, a burning sensation along the side of my neck. I dropped down as another spray of bullets lit into the door, where the bullets would have pearced my skin, killing me. Someone was trying to kill me!? Splinters of wood sailed from the wall and down all around me, mostly landing in my hair as I jerked back, terror consuming me.

I crouched down behind the only kind of shelter I could find, a large brown leather couch. Only hours ago I'd been making love with Sesshomaru on it, now I was counting on it to save my life. It wasn't going to offer me much protection, but I couldn't risk running for the door. With the spray of bullets that kept raining down throughout the room, I'd be killed for sure.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled hoarsely, hand going to the ache in my neck. I looked down at my hand, not surprised to find blood. There were also a few trails of blood leaking down my body from my neck. I had to get the fuck out of there. Couldn't I go a month without holes riddling my body?! God, Sesshomaru would never let me out of his sight if I made it out of this alive. Speaking of.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried out again as bullets starting flying through the other end of the couch.

Debris exploded all around me even as I heard a nearby explosion and roar that happened almost simultaneously. I glanced up, catching sight of a giant white tail and instantly my fear dissipated. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let anything kill me and I wasn't about to get myself killed, so I was going to be fine. As soon as he ate whoever was shooting at me.

"I'm okay!" I shouted above the roaring and wind. "Someone is shooting at me!" I wasn't sure if he actually needed the reminder, but I think panic was guiding my actions. "I think it's coming from the left. The building about a quarter of a mile from here." I barely finished my sentence before I felt more than heard him take off into the dawn. The shooting continued for maybe a second more before it stopped. I sat crouched behind the couch, clutching the blanket to my neck to staunch the flow of blood. I just needed to wait for Sesshomaru to come back. He would be coming back. I knew it. It would take more than a few bullets to take him out, if anything could kill him.

* * *

Close to an hour came and went before Sesshomaru came back for me.

Or maybe it was five minutes. I didn't have a watch on and I was too freaked out to grab my cellphone and see. The point is, I knew he'd be back and he was.

"Rin. You're injured." Sesshomaru towered over me, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me up into a standing position. His eyes were as red as the blood on my blanket as he moved it aside to see my neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously before he glanced back up into my eyes.

"I'm fine. Well, I'm really fine now that you're back and no one is shooting at me anymore." His clawed hand cupped my cheek. "Did you find the person who was shooting at me?" I shivered, either from the newly opened window (ha) or from nerves. Twice in one month someone had tried to kill me. It was starting to feel more and more deliberate. Okay, it was definitely feeling deliberate. The creeps in the alley I could have chalked up to drunken idiocy, but someone shooting at me from a sniper's advantage? It wasn't a coincidence. Someone was trying to end my life. I needed to figure out why.

"Yes. He has been dealt with." He picked me up, blanket and all, and began walking toward the elevator out in the lobby.

"You know someone is trying to kill me, don't you?" His shoulders stiffened slightly as he continued to the front. "That's why you've been so distant lately, isn't it? You suspected those men in the alley weren't there by chance, right?"

"Yes," the word was barely above a whisper. He pressed the button, pausing for only a moment before the door pinged open, the new elevator assistant standing back to give him plenty of room. "Leave."

The dog demon was out of the elevator moments before the doors shut. Sesshomaru reached up with one hand, yanking down the security camera and smashing it in his hand. Setting me down gently, Sesshomaru turned to face me, finally giving me his full attention.

"Where were you when I woke up this morning anyway?" Curiosity got the best of me while I asked. Hadn't I learned my lesson for the day? Sometimes I shouldn't be so curious.

"I was handling a phone call. Clyde has been assisting me with your safety and he had learned something shortly before you were attacked."

"What did you find out?" Sesshomaru's shoulder lifted slightly before resuming it's stiff position. "Sesshomaru you have to tell me. It's not that I don't trust you to keep me safe, of course I do. I just need to know if someone is trying to kill me, that way I'm more prepared and aware of everything that's happening around me."

Sesshomaru's lips pursed. I placed a hand on his arm, silently urge him to speak up. He pressed the button on the elevator, having it come to a stop halfway to the bottom floor.

"Clyde found out last night that someone deposited a large sum of money into each of your assailant's bank accounts the night of your and Kagome's attack. We haven't been able to ascertain where the money originated, but Clyde assures me that he's been working on it. The assassin who just tried to shoot you was also human. He didn't have any form of identification and his prints were burned off from his fingers, so the odds of us being able to identify him from that will be unlikely. Clyde heeded my call before I returned to you and he will be dropping the body off at the morgue to have more tests run and most likely dental samples to find the assassin's identity."

"But you suspected someone was after me even before this incident? I don't get it, how did you know?" I shivered again, no doubt from the chill spreading throughout my body. Why would someone try to kill me? I thought back to that night weeks ago, when the human men beat Kagome and myself for being in line with demons.

"Kagome didn't recall seeing the men while you two had been out at the hospital and then at the restaurant. She found it peculiar the men knew you two had been consorting with demons since neither of you had mentioned mine nor Inuyasha's bloodline while you were out." Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I also admit I found it curious."

"You think someone is trying to kill me because I'm your mate?" The thought was unsettling. Why would anyone care that Sesshomaru was mated to a human?

"Yes."

I turned my head, ignoring the slight sting in my neck as I looked at my tarnished reflection. I had dark circles under my eyes, blood smeared along my neck and chest and there were wood splinters coating my hair. I even had small cuts along my arms and shoulders from the wood chips. I'd clearly seen better days.

"I don't understand why anyone would care enough to kill me over it. Especially someone who is human." Sesshomaru stepped closer to me, his body brushing mine until I was trapped in between him and the wall. "Sesshomaru?" His eyes still beamed red, claws digging into the metal wall behind me. He leaned in, sniffing the dried blood around my neck before growling low and deep in his throat. "Are you alright?" His body pressed into mine, his erection at the junction of my thighs. My mind blanked immediately as desired flooded me. Maybe it was due to nearly dying, I wasn't sure. But right now, I needed Sesshomaru inside of me.

"I need you. Rin." The words were guttural as they were whispered to me.

I grabbed his head, bringing his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. I dropped the blanket and leapt at him, my legs circling his waist even as I ripped at his shirt.

He needed me just as strongly as I needed him. It was quite a feeling.

* * *

"Twice in one month, Ms. Higurashi? Maybe we should get you a membership card." Dr. Charles joked with me as he cleaned the wound in my neck. Sesshomaru and I had changed into a fresh pair of clothes when we made it down to the lobby, no doubt brought in by Clyde.

I sat on a stool while he tidied up the blood.

"Well, doc,I doubt I even needed to come today. Nothing some Neosporin and a bandaid couldn't fix." Sesshomaru stood silently in the doorway, ignoring Clyde who lingered out in the hallway.

"I don't know if I'd be that sure of your bandaids, Ms. Higurashi. Ten stitches to your neck isn't usually a matter for bandaids." I ignored Sesshomaru's sudden growling as Dr. Charles used a small pair of scissors to cut the last stitch. The portly older gentleman straightened his back when he was finished, swabbing the area with a cotton ball doused in peroxide. "Now, no more visits to the ER this month. Or next month. Doctor's orders."

"Sounds good to me." I hopped off the stool, grabbing a few latex gloves from the wall on my way out. "See you next time, Doc."

"Not soon, I hope!"

I snickered as we left, stuffing the gloves into my Michael Kors purse.

"I have no idea why you're so interested in those things." Clyde glanced at my bag before following us down the hallway.

"I don't know. They feel nice on my hands. I have this weird obsession with them, I guess you could say."

Sesshomaru placed a warm hand along the small of my back, gently leading me through the maze of the hospital. Like I wouldn't know my way out by now. I was just there last week to have my cast looked at. I stared down at the menacing thing as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Hey, do you think they'd let me get this cast off a few days early? I mean, since we're here now, why bother coming back in a few days if we can just go ahead and get it taken care of?" I waved the clunky thing around as if he couldn't guess what I was talking about.

"I can have David bring the car around. Clyde pointed to the other dog demon waiting outside the hospital. He was standing next to the pillar, almost as still as the damn stone. He was about 5 hours new to the job, and frankly, kind of annoying. He didn't even acknowledge me, which was kind of rude. I mean, he was protecting me, after all. Shouldn't he have been paying attention?

Sesshomaru stilled.

"Please, Sesshomaru? David can get the car and you two can escort me back inside. It shouldn't take long one way or another." Sesshomaru agreed reluctantly even as Clyde tossed the keys to the new guy.

"Bring the car around front." The demon was gone in a flash. I didn't even see him move.

"Wow, do you all normally move around that fast and I've just never noticed before?"

"He's probably just showing off for the boss." Clyde grinned at me before leading the way into the hospital.

Sesshomaru and I turned to follow him. Sesshomaru's entire body flung itself into mine, causing me to smash into the concrete floor, a giant dog demon crowding my entire body..

"Hey, what the fu-"

The car exploding drowned out the rest of my sentence.


	19. Chapter 19

Needless to say, I didn't get my cast removed. But hey, at least I didn't die in a fiery explosion sent straight from hell. Neither did anyone else, for that matter. David, the noob protector, was still alive. He was missing a few patches of hair from his head, but other than that, he was completely fine. Not even a scratch on him. Lucky bastard. I would have been blown into tiny pieces and my bits would have been strewn across the hospital parking lot and left for the birds had I been inside that vehicle. Or near it...

Sesshomaru was laying down in our large bed next to me, his hand wrapped around my waist protectively. I loved being in those moments with him, knowing that nothing and no one would ever be able to separate us. It was also wonderful to know that he was already seeing me in a whole new light, not just as a human woman. Some things were just magical.

"I can't believe someone is trying to kill me. I doubt they even know me. Because if they knew me, then they clearly wouldn't want me dead." I groaned loudly, rolling over until I was facing a prone Sesshomaru. "Do you know who is doing this to me?" I grabbed a long lock of his silver hair, braiding it while I waited for him to answer. I wasn't sure why I was always fascinated with his beautiful hair, mine was generally just as long, even if I had recently trimmed it. When the silence ticked by for more than a few minutes, I looked up from my braiding, my browns eyes clashing with gold. "You at least suspect someone, don't you?"

"I am fairly certain the one out to annihilate you is not human." I glanced up at him in confusion. "A demon seems the more appropriate guess, although I'm unsure which demon would take such a personal vendetta against you Rin. Or against me, in fact. Clearly it is a demon who finds me less threatening than themselves, that leaves only a few options available." His words were more monotone than normal, giving me the impression he was completely aware of the trouble making demon and it didn't please him. In fact, he kind of seemed slightly upset about it, if I could say Sesshomaru felt slightly about anything. Generally his emotions were guarded, and when they weren't, it was an explosion of emotion that took my breath away. But this side of Sesshomaru, the one who seemed hurt and unsure how to go about it, that was new. He must have been thinking it was someone he knew then. But who?

I sat up slowly, processing his words back and forth in my mind. Who would think Sesshomaru incapable of hurting them to the point they would consider going after his mate? Not many people. In fact, I wasn't sure Sesshomaru was incapable of taking out a threat against me, even if they were a close friend or family. Family... I looked up at Sesshomaru. "You do know who it is, don't you?" He remained silent. I guess I was going to have to take a shot in the dark with this one. "You think it's your mother, that's why you're reluctant to tell me anything about the entire assassination situation. You think I'll hold it against her forever." Well, who wouldn't? I was human. I couldn't survive a car bomb. Or a bullet. My life had almost been snuffed out on several occasions.

His upper lip curled, showing off an impressive set of fangs. It was so dog-like and not something I would have ever thought Sesshomaru could do, I started laughing. My entire body shook as I laughed, air barely coming into my lungs. Soon I wasn't laughing, I was hyperventilating and then I was balling, tears streaking down my face as I wailed loudly. "Your mom is trying to kill me? I haven't even met her before, why would she want me dead? Does she even know I'm your mate? God. What about your dad? Could it be him? I haven't met him either, although I'm pretty sure it's not him. Why haven't you introduced me to your family before? It's because I'm human, isn't it? You don't think I can handle meeting them, or you think I'm not worthy enough to even warrant an introduction." I stood from the bed, wiping my long sleeved shirt sleeve over my face to remove the ever increasing trail of tears. For some reason the sight of my dampened sleeve made me cry even harder, until I was standing in the middle of the room sobbing uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru stood, clearly intent on comforting me, although he looked startled. What was wrong with me? I was Rin Higurashi and I knew for a fact that I didn't behave that way, yet there I was, crying like my heart was broken because some psychopathic demon wanted me dead. I knew Sesshomaru would always protect me, so why was I crying like death was on my doorstep?

Sesshomaru took another step towards me, arms outstretched as if to hug me. My eyes narrowed at the demon, daring him to come a step closer.

"Don't even think about it, chum. If I'm not good enough to meet your folks, you're not good enough to even touch me. How about that? How do you like them apples, huh?"

"I don't understand what fruit has to do with this situation."

I laughed through my tears at him. How could he make me so mad and happy at the same time? It didn't make sense. "It's a line from a movie, you goof." He raised an eyebrow, his markings standing out more clearly than I'd noticed in days. I blinked a few remnant tears away before looking at the entire room around me. Oddly enough, everything was more clear. Extremely clear. I'd never noticed some things about the penthouse, but now it was easy to take in any detail, no matter how small. I shut my eyes hard, before popping them open again a few moments later. Everything was in such perfect focus, I felt slightly dizzy. "Oh, I need to sit down."

Plopping back on the bed, I placed my head in my hands. "I don't feel right, Sesshomaru." I kept my eyes shut, all the while feeling as if I was on a carousel, spinning around and around. My head reeled and ached, nearly to the point where I thought I might have gotten sick. The sudden nausea was nearly more than I could handle. I placed my head onto his shoulder, sighing dramatically as the room decided to stop spinning.

"What is it?" His hand rested along my shoulder. I lifted my hand from my stomach, locking fingers with his in a soothing gesture.

"I think your mother constantly trying to kill me might be causing me to go slightly crazy. I'm crying for the littlest thing and now I feel like my vision has just corrected itself." I looked up at him, noticing his odd expression. Everything about him was so much more pronounced, so wonderful. I didn't think I could ever get enough of it. "God, you're really beautiful, do you know that?" I grabbed his hand, bringing it up to my lips before I kissed the back of it. "I'm sorry for overreacting about everything." I thought about it for a minute. "Well, your mom trying to kill me is ridiculous. So I'm not sorry about being upset with that. But you know. I apologize about the other stuff. Crying, being angry and then feeling sick all in a few minutes!" I laughed before my eyes widened slowly with a frightful realization. "But you know, I'm sure it's nothing."

I stood up from the bed, dressing quickly before I slid some flats onto my feet and grabbed a jacket. "You know, shouldn't you be heading to work right now?" I looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, it's already past six o'clock in the morning! You should go to work, make sure everything is going fine with your company. I'll just go down and visit Kagome for a few hours. No need to worry about a thing! I won't even leave the building." I wrapped a scarf cozily around my neck, just incase there was a draft in the hallway. "Anyways, I love you! Have a good day and for the love of all things holy, call your mother."

I didn't even wait for his reply, practically running out of the room and through the penthouse like the devil himself was nipping at my heels. I couldn't be sure about anything, but I hoped Kagome was home so she could help me stop freaking out. I couldn't be pregnant. I COULDN'T.

* * *

I knocked for the fourth or fifth time, barely containing my panic as my sister failed to open the door yet again. In my haste to abandon the penthouse and its inhabitant, I hadn't even grabbed my spare set of keys to our old apartment. "Kagome, come on. Open the door already!" I pounded once again. It was the start of a new day so why the hell was she taking so long to answer? Couldn't she tell this was important? Ugh. I would have started calling her, but I left my new cellphone upstairs with the spare key. I pounded yet again on the door, determined that she would know I was out there. After a few more seconds of silence, I nearly turned to go back to the penthouse. If she wouldn't answer, I would just let myself in. But that required seeing Sesshomaru and explaining to him my odd behavior, which I was in NO mood to do. I lifted my hand to bang on the door when, to my relief, I heard the locks being undone. To my dismay, a very underdressed Inuyasha ripped open the door, sleep clouding his eyes. His chest was bare, the only thing he was wearing were a pair of boxer shorts.

"What do ya want so early, Rin?" He practically spat out at me. Clearly he was missing his beauty sleep. Or he just didn't like me that well. Either way, I didn't have time for small talk.

"Nice to see you to, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Then it all clicked. "Oh crap, I'm sorry I forgot you two moved in together! Man, how the time flies, huh? Anyways, I really need to talk to Kagome, so if you'll just excuse me..." Without waiting for his reply, I pushed hurriedly past Inuyasha and into the entryway before scrambling like a madwoman to Kagome's bedroom, kicking my shoes off and removing my coat as I moved. I let my possession fall to the floor as I stepped through the doorway and into her bedroom. My sister was sitting up in bed, hair tousled around her face in quite a fashion. I plopped down on the bed as soon as we made eye contact. "I need to talk."

"Heh. You need to let us sleep. The sun isn't even out yet!" Inuyasha huffed angrily before sitting in a nearby chair, clearly not leaving us alone to speak.

Kagome rubbed my shoulder sympathetically. "What's the matter, Rin?" In a matter of seconds, I poured all of my recent revelations out to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha whenever he smirked or cursed under his breath.

"Anyways," I finished up. "I think Sesshomaru is going to talk to his mother today, so that'll be good. But there's something else..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud. I knew if I said it aloud, it made it that much more of a possibility of being real. I didn't want it to be real. Not right now. I had so much stuff going on and I hadn't even planned a wedding yet. I didn't want to be a pregnant bride, nor did I want to be a mother before I was married. I narrowed my eyes into angry slits. It was all Sesshomaru's fault. If he was terrible in bed, or didn't look so delicious naked, I doubt I ever would have found myself in such a situation so early into our lives. We'd only been together for a few short months. I didn't think we were ready for such an adjustment to our lives. I wasn't even sure Sesshomaru would be pleased with the idea of a child so soon. What sane man would?

"What is it?" Kagome looked at me worriedly. I tried to tell her, but once I opened my mouth no words came out. "Rin, you're really starting to worry me. What is it?" I closed my eyes, mumbling the words to her.

I heard Inuyasha's small intake of breath. I opened my eyes, turning to see how far away he was, which was pretty damn far. I shouldn't have been able to hear the barely audible gasp he'd just clearly made. I turned back to Kagome. "Did you just hear him gasp?" She slowly shook her head no, staring at me like I'd lost my mind. Maybe I had. But then again... "Great, first my eyesight is perfect, now I'm starting to hear better too. What's next?"

"It'll probably be your strength. You'll notice it getting a bit easier to lift heavy things, you'll have a shorter temper and honestly? You might start craving raw meat and raw fish. My mother told me all about the side affects." Inuyasha came forward, sitting next to Kagome on the bed. "Rin's pregnant." Kagome stared at me, barely comprehending. I could barely comprehend it.

"Now, now. That isn't exactly true, right? I mean, I haven't even taken a pregnancy test so for all I know, it could just be stress mimicking a bunch of different symptoms... Right?" Inuyasha shook his head while Kagome just sat there, staring off into space.

"I don't want to alarm you any more, Rin, but I can smell it on you. I couldn't at first, because the change in your body's chemistry is so subtle. But now that you've brought it up and I'm actually looking for a different scent, it's impossible to not notice." He reached over and patted my hand in a soothing gesture, no doubt completely aware of how freaked I was. Could I have actually been pregnant? It would be the icing on the cake to the crazy last few weeks I'd been having.

Kagome shook her head, no doubt clearing out her thoughts. "I have a pregnancy test under the sink in the bathroom. Go ahead and use it and then we'll know for sure, okay? I'm sure everything will be fine, either way. There's no need to worry, Rin. You'll see." She put her feet over the side of the bed, standing up before tugging me along with her into the bathroom. She found the test, handing it to me before turning to leave. "It'll be okay, little sister. I promise."

_Okay. Okay. You can do it, Rin. Just pee on the stick. No big deal. Nothing to worry about. Whatever happens, happens. _I glanced down at the pregnancy test, really wondering for the first time if it was truly possible. A baby? A perfect combination of Sesshomaru and myself? I thought of a beautiful child, as beautiful as Sesshomaru, running around and playing with both of us. In my mind our baby had long silver hair, tiny dog ears and markings on his face, just like his father. The image made me smile to myself. Suddenly, a baby didn't sound bad at all.


End file.
